Make Our Love Last Forever
by Life-ofCrime
Summary: It's a new beginning for our favorite couple. A love that will be true and take our breath away, a basic love story between a happily married couple. When it comes to love, of course Booth and Brennan have plenty of it. Reviews are always lovely.
1. Prelude

**Make Our Love Last Forever** - Booth and Brennan  
_Summary_:It's a new beginning for our favorite couple. A love that will be true and take our breath away, a basic love story between a happily married couple. When it comes to love, of course Booth and Brennan have plenty of it.  
_Prelude_ - This is a remake of I'll Stand By You. I do not own BONES.

* * *

It was a foggy May morning, with the sun shinning though out the husky clouds, and the trees stood tall and proud. The wind veered in different directions as the clock struck eight o'clock. The birds laid restless in the trees as wild cats would seek their appearance, the earth began to warm with the presence of the sun. A new beginning would blossom with a familiar love and attention friends would give each other. The circular sunlight patterns bounced off the ocean and seemed to spell out that four letter word, love. Time seemed peaceful demolishing every scowl that was formed through the brilliant sky that shined with hope and love; without that who knows what else would be left to support that rational opinion on how the world went round.

Let's just start here, she was a clever anthropologist. She believed that science was the center of attention, making her analysis even more accurate and intelligent. He was a handsome FBI Agent who used emotions as a key in the way people think and love each other. Everyday was like no other, solving murders and catching the bad guys weren't enough. The feelings of hope and victory were in their hearts, arising out of the friendship that they had shared for many years. In countless of ways they supported each other in every aspect of every unique case. But, little did they know, this one was going to be something different; that closeness between them would never change. It was about five years ago, when they met, and already dealing with hundreds of cases each year. They treasured every minute of their time together, their partnership was powerful, and they never renounced any case that was handed to them. Friendship was the key to a good murder case, and Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan had every ounce of that.

The sun came up from the foggy horizon, and seemed to paint the clouds across the red sky. The air picked up hastily among the west coast; as it did every morning. Every day had seemed the same, and every morning had been desired to start a new day. Sometimes those desires would not always work according to plain, maybe every aspect of ideas will challenge the way the world went round.

There stood a brick house, in the middle of a quiet neighborhood filled with children playing in the tree houses, the mothers relaxing in the backyard reading books, and the fathers playing football with their sons. It was the life, a life worth living. The porch had a homey feeling to it, filled with flowers pots and small artifacts on the interior. There were two chairs to the far right, and a swing that held low to the far left. A small tree stood in front of that house that was owned by the Booth's.

Tempe wasn't in a deep sleep, she felt her husband's arms wrapped tightly around her waist, and his warm breath blowing on her neck. She moved slowly, stretching her legs and moving her toes slightly back and forth. She rolled over slightly resting her head on his chest, in the progress her left hand was close to her his heart. Seeley laughed softly and kissed her gently on the forehead not wanting to wake her. He opened his eyes to look at her beautiful face. Before his very eyes there was his wife, his bones right there by his side. He longed for the day that she would be in his arms loving him the way that he had always loved her. A smile formed on his lips when he remembered when he first told her that he loved her.

_'Bones I.... I...' Booth hesitated._

_She turned and faced him angrily. 'You what?' she snapped._

_He looked at her feeling guilty among her harsh voice. 'Please, don't go Switzerland.'_

_'Why do you care if I go?' she said grabbing her bags and leaving him behind._

_'Bones.....' she stopped, taking a deep breath and then facing him._

_She looked at him sympathetically, 'Booth.... it's a once in the lifetime opportunity for me to see the ancient bones that were found in a 1,000 year old cave.' her heart nearly broke when she saw him looking down ignoring her gaze._

_'I know.' he said feeling hurt._

_'Then why do you care?' she knew she sounded unemotional, but she didn't mean to._

_He finally looked into her eyes, feeling a sliver of hope that she might stay._

_The two looked at each other for a long period of time, not saying a word nor looking away. They just stared at each other with the love that was always there. When he finally had the courage to say something she interrupted his thinking process._

_'Booth, I'll be back, I promise.'_

_'I know Bones, but-'_

_'What?' she said laughing slightly moving closer to him with a faint smile on her face._

_Everyone around them seemed to smile and walk past the couple as they walked to their to their destined air flights. For Booth and Brennan the world just seemed to turn it's full attention to them; and only them. Booth looked deeply into her eyes and questioned his own true desires. Her skeptical remark would soon be forgotten with a simple kiss that had to be unforgettable._

_'I will be lonely without a partner for two full years, and besides, no one will ever replace you, even if it was a god-'_

_'A god?-' she questioned incredulity._

_'You know Bones, you're just too special to be replaced by someone else. I need you here with me.'_

_She looked at him with full emotion that was still presented on her face, her head was getting filled with sadness, and her eyes seemed to get heavy with tears. She felt happy that he wanted her to stay, because deep down, she didn't want to go without him, she loved him more then anything._

_'Bones, I love you so much it hurts when you are with other men,' he saw just how emotional she was becoming, 'I love you so much that sometimes when you look at me it makes me leap for joy, I love you so much my world becomes complete when you are in my arms.'_

_She laughed as the tears rolled down her cheeks._

_I love you so much that-' he knew he had to stop because Brennan practically threw her travailing bags on the floor and ran into his arms. She then looked at him and touched his face, with that, she kissed him._

It was with that moment that they become one; one being in precise. They spent every second together, and the love they shared would always be treasured in their hearts. When things would get tough between them they always seemed to get past it, no matter how hard the obstacles were. They stood beside each other, and loved one another too much to loose the love that they fought so hard to achieve though out time.

Sometimes speaking from the heart will take part within a greater gift, and that is the treasure of what love is. Booth and Brennan became Mr. and Mrs. Booth in late December two years ago. They were indeed:_ "The Best Crime Solving Team in America."_

Booth touched her cheek watching her sleep peacefully. A smile appeared on his face as she opened her eyes. She smiled contently, as he held her tighter then before. Their bodies touched as the music in the air seemed to only get more romantic with each minute that went by.

"Good morning Bones." Booth said with a huge grin on his face.

Brennan smiled, "Good morning to you too Booth." she leaned closer to him kissing him softly on the lips.

* * *

If you really like this story, I'll continue. Just for loves sake, the two love birds will indeed be together on the show someday. I know this is really nothing so far, but I promise that it will get romantic, and very interesting as the story progresses. Thanks for reading, and please enjoy this prelude.


	2. I Hurt, You Hurt

**Make Our Love Last Forever** _- Booth and Brennan_  
_Chapter 1. I Hurt, You Hurt  
*Note* I know that the prelude said May, but I wanted a Christmas setting as of now and then flow it out._

* * *

Everyday seemed like no other, the sun would shine, the wind would veer in different directions. Snowflakes fell through the white sky, like ice shards covering the white platform altogether. The air seemed to become weary, making the air around whistle with the same confident love song. Every speck of land became filled with mounds and mounds of snow, foot prints were the only in the side walk and streets. The cars slowly made their way throughout the icy roads trying to find their true destination on how things were going to turn out. Every snowflake that fell told a romantic story, every story started off with two friends that were destined to be together. The irony of the flakes would calm the minds of those with sadness and with unhappiness. Christmas was near, around the corner in fact, everyone in sight decorating their trees, putting Christmas lights up, and spending every ounce of their time helping making cookies. Every December day would heal an old hidden desire that lingered with the mistletoe, the one thing that made two passionate friends finally realize that they loved each other. As the foot prints disappeared rapidly as the snow would just cover them up again. Everyone in sight would soon be gone, and with that everything would become quiet. The clouds lingered, the gloomy shade of black and white colors were in the morning sky that waited for an everlasting evil to take over.

The trees were asleep longing for the summer, every ounce of land was stripped with a white pattern along with no green in sight, just white. The wind seemed to get stronger, picking up litter that was left on the streets, empty cans and paper would blow hastily among those flakes that veered in many directions. Eventually the storm would get worse, and the weather would become cunning and frightening. The mind thinks like a storm, many feelings and desires work its way to the surface causing love, depression, sadness, and anger.

Tempe was in her office like usual, working on a little Christmas party for Booth's final victory a rico case. Just remembering three years ago, when Jared was around, he destroyed Booth; he destroyed his one shot at being honored in that way that meant so much to him. The thing that made Brennan angry was he deserved better then a brother that just used him. She was happy that he finally going to be honored for his hard work, she was happy that they were married, and spent every second together. Being an alpha male, he was Brennan's hero, and he always wore a crown; well in her mind anyway. Deep down she thought a party for him was a great gift to show how proud she was.

She smiled contently, putting her hair behind her ears, she took a deep breath, and exhaled very slowly. She lied back in her chair, trying to think of ideas, but no luck so far. Since they were married she wanted the best for him, she wanted him to be happy, and not worry about her so much; although she did find it hard to resist a smile every time he worried about her. Along with their marriage, they seemed to be one being, Angela and Hodgins were still apart, lonely and still deeply in love with each other, Cam had been with a man named Mike for a year, happily engaged, and Zack was finally back working and solving crimes with his friends. This year was hopefully going to become spectacular and Tempe knew just how to make the best of this holiday. Sometimes she remembered how irrational she was about it, and never believed in anything any of it, but she was changing because of the people in her life that loved her. Tempe's pen was in her hand tightly, she carefully began to move it quickly to the paper. She had an idea. She thought how lonely Angela was this year. She was determined to do something that was going to push Hodgins, and Angela together. She raised her brow, and began to write ideas quickly down on her blank sheet of paper.

_'Bones!! Bones! Honey!!' Booth yelled throwing his keys in a bowel by the front door. He had the biggest smile on his face along with flowers in his hands. He ran though the house looking for her, but couldn't find her. 'Bones?' he said going into the kitchen, but she wasn't there. He began to panic until he entered the living room, there were candles around the table which made him smile, now this was romantic. Two lonely glasses of wine were close together along with dinner on the table, there was something missing though, his wife. 'Where are you Bones....' he said sitting on the chair beside him. He looked deeply at the picture that was in a small picture frame on the wall. It was a picture of the two of them with tears in their eyes, and their foreheads inclined together to form a heart shape, it was a beautiful picture, and Seeley always loved it._

_He sighed, and got up from the chair to find a note by his plate, or his favorite spot. He picked it up and began to read the letter from Bones._

_'Hey Seeley, I'm sorry I am not there, I really am. Cullen told be about your win, and sweetie I am so proud of you! I made you dinner, and you should eat, and please don't worry about me. Angela needs me right now, she needs a friend. I'm sorry I cannot actually express how proud I am of you.  
'I love you,  
Bones.'_

_He smiled, with tears in his eyes, pressing the letter close to his heart. He closed them and wished she was there, but he understood why she wasn't. Suddenly he heard the door open, and a smile formed across his lips. He turned waiting for his wife to come and greet him. When she did come into the living room she looked very scared. His smile disappeared when seeing her so sad, he threw the flowers on the table and ran to her, she didn't hesitate, she just started to cry._

_He held her in his arms like he always did when she was scared, and this time she really was. He still didn't hear a word out of her, but he sort of figured it out. He gently closed his eyes and stroked her beautiful brown hair until she calmed down. She rested her chin firmly on his shoulder, then closed her eyes hugging him tighter._

_'Is everything alright?' he asked calmly._

_She didn't answer, but just leaned closer to him._

_'Tempe...'_

_She took in a frightened breath and then faced him, not allowing her arms to be free from his waist. She looked deeply into his eyes and rested her forehead on his forehead. He kissed her on the cheek causing her to laugh with pleasure, her tears rolled down her face as Seeley whipped them away the second they fell._

_'I hate seeing Angela like this Booth, you know I am concerned about her motives.'_

_He smiled and kissed her again on the cheek, then looking back at her. 'Yeah, I think all of us are Bones. All five of us are worried about her, and you just happened to be aware of it more because you are the closest to her.'_

_A faint smile came from her lips as she kissed him deeply. When their lips departed she smiled and touched his face, memorizing every texture and lines within his skull features._

_'I love you.' she said kissing him softly on the lips._

_'I love you more.' he teased._

_Her smile only seemed to get larger with every move they made, and sooner or later everything would get more romantic with every touch. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his waist as they just looked into each others eyes and smiled contently._

_'I am proud of you Seeley, for everything you worked so hard for.'_

_'Thanks darling.' he said smiling._

_She looked at him and laughed. 'Don't call me that Booth!' She whined putting her arms down to her side firmly._

_Booth laughed, 'I know you like it.' he could see her blushing the moment he said that._

_'Do you think we should do something about her and Hodgins?'_

_'You mean help them with their relationship?' he looked at her with disbelief. 'I think they should just try to work things out by themselves. You know it happened that way with us.' he said putting his arms around her waist again._

_'You're right, we should just stay out of it.' she said softly looking at him playfully. 'Maybe Sweets could stay away from them as of now.'_

_'And us.' Booth said removing his hands away from her back._

_He laughed and went closer to the table and grabbed the daffodils. When she saw them her mouth dropped with excitement. She didn't want to put them in the vase just yet. She went to the table, put them down and grabbed her husband's hand, and led him to the bedroom._

Booth was watching her curiously, smiling with every cute face she made. He had been standing at the door way for at least two minutes now getting the feeling that he should see what she was up to.

""Hey Bones." he said walking up to her desk where she was pinned to.

She didn't look up, of even acknowledge that he had been standing there trying to get her attention. He smiled knowing just how to get her attention. "Darling, your knight in shining armor is here, in his FBI suit."

She smiled hearing his voice but continuing on her writing, she did hear him, but she didn't like that he was mocking her from last night. When she finished she put her pen down and glared at him. She took a deep breath and folded the note and put it in her pocket.

"Booth…" she walked closer to him and looked at him offended. "You know I hate it when you call me darling."

"Awww, come one Bones, can't you just take a joke?" he said warmly, he moved closer to her. Finally, she blushed as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "And, anthropologically speaking my dear, "darling" means dearly beloved and you are my beloved."

"I guess I can't take a joke like that correctly."

"Now you're being a smart ass." he said laughing.

She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "What did you guys find?" she asked hoping it wouldn't be a case.

"We don't have a case today Bones." he said honestly.

"Oh," Brennan said stupidly. "I thought that we had a case."

"Well, Caroline wants us to kiss again."

For a minute Tempe knew he was kidding. "Booth, you're only kidding," she paused and looked up to the ceiling which reminded her that the mistletoe had been there three years ago. "And besides, I am pretty sure everyone has seen us kiss by now."

"Well, yeah you're right Bones."

"What's up Booth?" she said looking at him warmly wanting never to leave his arms.

"Rebecca said that Parker could spend time with us this Christmas." He said feeling down.

"Really?!" she looked at him with shock, something wasn't right about that. "I thought that she always wanted him on Christmas, so why is she changing her mind so much?"

_'I thought Booth would be happier then this. I wonder what is going on.'_

"Parker told her that he'd rather spend time with us," Booth found it hard to tell her what the problem really was.

"Booth..... what is it?" she asked sympathetically.

He let her go, and sat on the couch, he felt her presence as she sat close to him. She touched his hand and looked at him, she wanted him to tell her what was really going on inside of him.

"Bones I...."

"You look sad Booth, just tell me...." she watched him, and moved even closer to him.

He finally looked at her, and with a faint smile he felt happy that she was his wife.

"Bones, Parker just found out that his mother has cancer, and isn't taking it very well." He looked down, he didn't want to admit it, but he needed someone to talk to about it, he felt his heart break as Brennan forced him into her arms.

She rested her chin on his shoulder and said, "Everything is going to be fine Booth, I cannot jump to conclusions I know, but somehow Rebecca is going to beat this, she is a strong woman. I am sorry about this." she wrapped her arms around him even tighter, and this time he finally closed his eyes and loved this woman even more. She was selfless, strong, and committed to anything; he loved her for that, always being there and always loving everyone around her. He opened her up so much that he really saw just how loving Tempe could really be.

"Thanks Bones."

"Don't mention it Booth." she said warmly, "Parker should stay with us until Rebecca is better."

"Yeah, he should, I'll talk to her about it."

"I'm going with you." she said as he pulled away from her embrace.

"I am happy I fell in love with you Bones."

She laughed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Me too."

* * *

_I hope you guys liked it, I was going to write more, I just can't think of anything other then this, so please give me an insight on what you thought. Thanks for your comments and reviews so far!_


	3. Courage

**Make Our Love Last Forever** _- Booth and Brennan_  
**Chapter Two,**_ I am Lucky to have You_

* * *

Sometimes the greatest hero can be a man or a woman. The true definition of a hero can be just about anyone, it doesn't fixate on their color, race, gender, height or weight. The world just seems to be a better place with a hero, someone who gives a clear lecture on justice, the one who would find a murderer without hesitation, and one who always has a rational opinion on how the world was built. People who are strong and determined declare just how courageous they really are. Some are pushed to be a hero and some are naturally like that.

The air accelerated speed up to 70 to 80 miles an hour, the sun was banished from the sky, as the whirlwind of tiny white specks still fell down, it only got worse with time.

Brennan and Booth sat quietly on the sofa, not saying a word, nor leaving each others side. Booth's face was buried in his hands, he had no clue what to do with Parker. Now that he knew his mother might die one day made it even harder to talk to him. There were no tears in his eyes, just pain among his broken heart. Brennan watched him, hating how sad he was, tears filled her eyes, and then finally they rolled down her cheeks. She hated to see her husband like this, she hated it because he didn't talk to her about his feelings. For five years, Booth opened her up about her feelings, so, why couldn't she? Why couldn't she open him up like he did with her? Her heart beat increased, and her head become crammed with questions that had no logical answer to comprehend.

"Seeley..." she hesitated to at least say his name without managing to form some tears in her eyes. She closed them allowing those tears to fall. She wanted so badly to hear his voice, to feel his body heat, to laugh at his crazy jokes, and what she missed the most was his smile. She loved him, she cared about him, and she wanted him to be happy. He didn't look at her, but he knew she cared about him, he knew that his son meant something to her, he also knew she wouldn't give up on him. "....please talk to me." She tugged on his arm trying hard to hear his voice. Her smile grew when he finally looked at her.

"You know Bones," he remembered just how beautiful she was in the inside and in the outside. He laughed softly looking down to the floor, then back up at her again. "sometimes things have to happen eventually. People are born, and then they die. Its life, it's the way the world is built. And Bones, people fall in love. They have children, they get married, they grow old together, and then the process starts all over again. I should have protected Parker from knowing what was wrong with his mother. That's what fathers do Bones." There were tears in his eyes, thinking how messed up things were. "If his mother dies then he is going to hate me for never telling him what was wrong with her in the first place."

"Parker would never hate the wonderful father that you are Booth." Brennan said leaning her head on his stiff shoulder.

He gently rested his head on her head. "A good father does not let their son find out that their mother is going to die. Bones, he may never forgive me for keeping this a secret."

Her eyes shinned with love, hope, courage, and grace. "You can't keep the truth from him Booth." With that who knows how things will turn out, how god will give hope to those who deserve it in the first place. "Everything is going to be fine, he will be fine, and Rebecca is blessed to have you as his father. She is probably happy that you are his father because of all the good in you." she nodded and finally, she spoke from her heart. "Seeley, your love brings many things positive in this world. The way you stand up for people, and the way you love someone." she could go on, and on, and on, but she wanted him to get it by know just how important he was to her, and everyone else in his life. "I love the way you listen to people, I am sure Parker would be fine because of all the positive in him is in you. He will fight this critical part of life because you're his father."

Their heads were apart, while Booth looked at her warmly. "Thanks Bones, for giving me courage."

"You're welcome." She said touching his face, kissing him softly on the cheek.

"So what should we do now? It's your call Bones." He said smiling.

What Tempe wanted more then anything was him to get up from the couch and focus on the positive factors in Parker's life. He had his father, his step father, and he had Bones. All those people loved him dearly, with no doubt about it they all wanted to help no matter how difficult it was going to be. Her eyes seemed to have the answer, but she didn't know how to comprehend those thoughts. She tilted her head, focusing on how she wanted to word her analysis, or on her word usage, and saying something that wouldn't offend him. She sat upright, taking a deep breath.

"Booth, he has his step father, step mother, and of course he has you." She held his hand tightly promising never to let go.

She looked at her husband for a long time without looking away. She kissed him lifting him up from the sofa. Their chests were touching in the form of a heart while their faces were filled with a longing desire. They slowly moved closer to each other, their lips were locked with passion, and with love. They kissed, as the air became quiescent. When their lips parted, Brennan was smiling, looking at her husband. She laughed softly, leaning her chin on his shoulder. She felt safety in his arms, with all possibilities there was only hero in her world, and that was her husband. She felt him rubbing her back, she loved it when he would do that, it made her relax knowing that he was there. Her smile grew as she held him tighter.

"Booth." she said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I think we should go see how Parker is doing."

He tried to think positive about everything she told him, but it didn't seem to work. He pulled from her embrace and stared deeply into her eyes.

"I think so." He said sharply.

They both smiled and walked towards the door, holding hands.

"Sweetie, I need to talk to you." Angela said grabbing her arm forcefully. Her face looked pale like she didn't sleep for days, her eyes were sore, and her hair was ravished.

Brennan didn't budge, she tilted her head feeling her puzzlement deepen. "Why?"

Angela's eyes grew wide. "Please Bren."

Tempe smiled and faced her husband standing next to her. She didn't say a word yet and Booth was getting worried about her.

'Please Booth, stay here with me.'

"What is it Angela?" Booth asked moving closer to Brennan.

Angela looked at him worriedly, she thought long and hard about telling him the truth, she did trust him, but something else was bothering her. "I'm sorry Booth, I really need to talk to Brennan alone. It's a girl thing that we do, you know-"

"Yeah." Booth said simply. He felt disgusted just thinking about what she was referring to.

Tempe looked at Booth, who just nodded. He released her hand unwillingly. "Booth, I'll be there in a minute." She said kissing his cheek softly. She watched him walk out of the interior, he looked sad, but she'd be there by his side in no time. The room seemed to get smaller to her, it seemed as if she was getting sick of Angela always bugging her. She rolled her eyes, took a deep breath, and looked at her best friend with sadness in her beautiful blue eyes.

"What's wrong Ange."

Angela looked down, "I'm," she paused as Hodgins walked past them.

Brennan leaned closer to her. "You're what Ange?" She was getting angry.

"I don't know how to say this Bren..."

Brennan's body temperature increased, she felt as if Angela needed to at least move on. Her sympathy didn't seem to work enough to hold the anger back any longer. "Ange." She paused, closing her eyes avoiding her friend for just a minute. "You really need to move on. I'm sorry sweetie, but you do. Everyday telling me just how much you miss being with Hodgins. I get that, but talking about it over and over will not fix the fact that you two aren't trying very hard to be together." When she opened her eyes, Angela seemed to look directly at her.

"You're right, you are always right!" she said sarcastically.

"Ange, I am not done." she said feeling discontent.

Angela stopped with anger, she turned around facing Brennan.

"You always help me, so why won't you let me help you?" at this moment Tempe felt very confused. "That's what friends do right?"

"Okay, I'll tell you." she said crossing her arms. "I ..... well......" Brennan nodded never looking away from her. "Hodgins and I went out for dinner, and things just happened." she lied.

"So, you slept with him?" she asked grinning.

Angela smiled. "Yes we did."

"That is a good thing right?" she asked moving closer to her friend with happiness. It was the first time in months that Angela had been her old self, and Brennan was enthralled.

"Well yes," she said moving her head up in a positive way, "but no." she said moving her head back down with distress.

"Alright now I am confused." Brennan said laughing softly.

"Bren, I cannot say it yet." she said just walking away from her.

'What is going on with her.' Brennan thought instantly.

Brennan wanted to go after her and force it out but her phone rang. "I'm coming Booth." she said clicking it off and walking out of the Jeffersonian. The walk to her husband felt long, too long. The tears built up, her patience was gone, and she didn't see Booth. And she needed him.

"Bones." Booth said coming through the doors as fast as he could go through them.

She smiled, running into his arms. "I don't know what's wrong with Angela, I really am anxious about what is going on in her head."

"I know, I know." he hushed her soft cries and they were on their way to pick up Parker from school.

* * *

I know I rambled on about heroes in the top, but the only reason I did so was because another chapter is going to be all about that.... You'll see. Ha ha, anyways thanks for the reviews/comments, I really appreciate how many of you guys love/like this story. You know, you guys will love the Christmas one!


	4. Snow Angels

**Make Our Love Last Forever**  
_Chapter Three - Snow Angels_

* * *

Tempe looked out the window, watching the snow fall peacefully down to the ground. The sound of the tires against the snow made her jump a few times. The winter was at its worst, the icy roads made it hard to turn, walk, or move alongside any road or sidewalk. She thought again how Angela had acted before. Weird, because she never acted so closed minded about anything before, deep down she was keeping a secret, but what in gods name was that secret? Even though she wasn't very social she would try to get that secret out her no matter what. At this moment she felt helpless, but what was there to do? How was she going to get the truth out of a woman who obviously wouldn't tell her best friend what was wrong with her.

"Booth." Brennan said still facing the window.

"Yeah Bones?"

"I think Angela's hiding something from me."

"Like what?" Booth asked glancing her way from the street for just a second, making a turn towards the park.

Tempe looked at him with doubt. "Well," she raised her eye brow, wanting Booth to at least be amazed at this one. "Angela and Hodgins slept together, I did manage to get that out of her-"

"Whoa!" Booth sounded surprised. "They slept together?"

"Yes, I believe so." she felt guilty for telling him now. Knowing she would never hear the end of it.

Booth chuckled, trying to keep his laughter to himself. "How do you know that Bones?" he said glancing at her again.

She looked at him smiling. "I told her my thoughts about her actions."

"You did?"

"Yes. I basically stated that she should be more open about wanting to be with Hodgins again." Her eyes didn't dare to meet with his.

"You did." he sounded serious.

"What? Was that a bad thing Booth?" she asked becoming agitated.

"Well that is a good start Bones."

She rolled her eyes and began to look out the window again."You know Booth, we as people can't always protect someone all the time, life is built upon the true desires of how the world treats us. The world is a cruel place. And, you just have to take it how it is Booth, take it slow, and easy, and then things will eventually get better with time. With that who knows what kind of logic is out there. I'm not saying this to make anyone feel bad, I'm just saying the best comes out of people when there is a crisis. People learn from their mistakes Booth, and sometimes it just rewards them differently."

"What do you mean Bones?" Booth asked parking the car, it was that time when Brennan and Booth finally could talk without being annoyed by other people's problems. Booth watched her burying her face in her hands.

"I don't understand why life has to be so cruel Booth. I mean.."

She stopped because Booth pulled her into his arms tightly, allowing her to cry. He shut his eyes and wanted her to talk. "Bones, if you want to feel better just talk about your feelings."

She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes holding him closer to her for support. "You know everyone has something bad happen in their lives right?"

"Yeah, I do know that feeling Bones."

"Well, if someone looses their parents or looses a child then-"

"You know Bones." he said pulling away from her. The two just looked at each other for the longest time, without a word.

"What?"

"Everyone that looses someone in their lives always has someone else that replaces them."

Brennan smiled. "I lost my parents and gained you."

Booth nodded and kissed her softly on the forehead, she slowly moved her body closer to his and kissed him passionately.

"I really love you Tempe."

Brennan smiled, thinking very hard about the party she wanted to have tomorrow night. "I really love you too Seeley."  


* * *

  
The park was filled with many people, couples, children, friends, and the snow flakes of course. The tall trees soared naked over the crystal sky, filled with wondrous magic deep within the clouds. People greeted each other like they always do on any day, but every December seemed so different. Everyone seemed joyful, glamorous and generous. Nothing would change the way some people were this time of year, but old habits would never die. The air filled the heavy sky one by one, dropping down little snow flakes that mended the entire ground structure, everything was frozen even your nose.

Booth and Brennan sat on a bench on the other end of the park. They said nothing of the sort to each other, or looked at each other. The school building was close to the park, so that the children could play while waiting for their parents. Since the other school building was falling apart Brennan immediately signed a contract stating that she would be honored to donate money to help build another school. Tempe also helped Rebecca and Parker find the perfect house after Brent left them in Vermont. Money was getting scarce for them, so, they came back and stayed. Since then, Tempe and Rebecca were friends for the last two years. They were a family, but not the kind in the magazines, but better. All of them relied on each other for comfort, for luck and for consideration.

Tempe looked at her husband, seeing the sadness in his body language. She looked up towards the sky and smiled as the couples walked by them smiling, nodding their heads, and wishing them a Merry Christmas. She greeted them as well laughing softly and grabbing Booth's hand tightly letting him know that she was there; beside him, and making sure he was going to be alright.

"Are you alright Booth?" she asked quietly.

Booth didn't budge at first, or even acknowledge that she was there. He was firm, his knees were tightly together, and his lips were sealed. Booth's expression suited a tree, and his wife hated it.

Tempe looked down facing the sidewalk full of snow. She thought again of Angela's odd behavior and Booth's exciting win yesterday. She knew if something went wrong with Rebecca, then Seeley and Parker would never be the same. She rolled eyes and started to think about another thought besides the ones that were depressing her.

_'Booth really needs a kind of surprise. He did win a very important rico case yesterday, so maybe Angela and I could somehow arrange a party for him at the Jeffersonian? I could ask Cam, I am sure she wouldn't refuse. Seeley really needs his friends right now and he needs the proper congratulations. I do love him don't I? That is what a good wife would do, throw a party for their husbands to make them feel special. Alright Temperance lets do this.' _ Her determination got the best of her, she felt very happy to at least make Booth smile again. She smiled looking at her husband feeling a sliver of hope that maybe it was a great idea.

"Seeley, please say something." She felt worried about him, and he knew that. His quietness really made her angry, and she really felt as if it was depressing her heart to see him in this way.

Finally he looked at her, with love in his eyes, he loved her so much that his heart was pounding hard inside his chest. "I'm sorry Bones, I am just nervous."

Tempe fought hard to avoid the tears from forming in her eyes. "I'm here. There is nothing to be nervous about." she said grabbing his hand again.

They both laughed and looked down at the ground. Peace seemed to become greater with that love they shared together, and will always find its way to them. Their love was powerful, and every ounce of the happiness they shared would soon become greater once they had their own family, as of now, it was just the beginning of the Booth family.

"I know you are." Booth said passionately. He looked at her and saw a great deal of emotion that lingered within those beautiful blue eyes.

Suddenly the sun appeared from the distant sky, the clouds parted from the many wonders of faith, and wrapped the many gifts the holidays would give with joy. They both leaned close to one another, the world seemed to only rotate around them. It seemed as if they were blinded by the simple touch of the snowflakes, the gentle laughter from people walking by, and the cold breeze seemed almost entirely bearable. When they kissed it seemed as if the mistletoe was there, after three years, the magic still lingered at the same time.

"Daddy!!" Parker said running toward his father with open arms. He looked so cute, with his hat on his head tightly, his big baggy coat that fell low to his knees, his book bag that was filled with Christmas gifts.

Tempe laughed, scooting away from Booth without hesitation. She watched Parker run into his father's arms, watching them, she had the biggest smile forming on her lips.  
_  
'These two are my life,_' she laughed again when Booth kissed his son all over his face. '_They have each other, and the whole world knows that. Rationally, the whole world wouldn't be the center of two or three people, but Booth believes it does, with love.'_

Booth looked at Brennan, and then at Parker. He was ready, ready to discuss what his mother was going through, and what was going to happen if something would go terribly wrong. He was ready because Bones was right by his side, she would help them get through this because she loved them. And, she always had helped them get through things in the past.

"Daddy, why do you look sad?" Parker said looking down to the icy ground. His fierce brown eyes hid his true emotions that he didn't want to show, he felt enraged that his father did not tell him about his mother, but he sort of understood why he kept it a secret; he wanted to protect him.

"Well, buddy, I'm just worried about you, and your mother." He said with Brennan's words echoed inside his head. _'You can't always protect someone all the time, life is built upon the true desires of how the world treats us. The world is a cruel place. And, you just have to take it how it is Booth, take it slow, and easy, and then things will eventually get better with time. With that who knows what kind of logic is out there. I'm not saying this to make anyone feel bad, I'm just saying the best comes out of people when there is a crisis. People learn from their mistakes Booth, and sometimes it just rewards them differently.' _He tried to smile, but the way Parker was he couldn't bring himself to. He felt the world become cold, hard, and evil among him. Maybe Bones was right? Maybe this was supposed to happen for a logical reason? Maybe god was sending a gift to make everyone around them happier? But, why does Rebecca have this cancer if this was a good thing? Maybe Bones was right?

Booth dug his fingers angrily into his hair, his aggression didn't show, his tears didn't show, just his confusion. Tempe watched both of them, she looked down for a second, and then back up again._ 'Maybe we should make cookies? That would make them smile wouldn't it? I can invite everyone and we can all make cookies. Wow, that sounded irrational…..' _Brennan shook her head with distress, but it was a good idea wasn't it? She smiled and took a deep breath.

"How about we go home, make some hot chocolate and bake some cookies? What do you say, would you like to help me do that Parker?" She said whispering into Parker's ear. When he looked up to her, he finally smiled. Tempe gently whipped his tears away from his eyes and watched his father.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Bones!" He said feeling his excitement at last. "Bones," Parker asked, "is my dad going to be alright?" his handsome brown eyes looked so much like Seeley's, and his heart was very similar.

She smiled, "Yeah, he is going to be fine-"

"But he doesn't look like he is!" He whined interrupting her altogether. The tears rolled down his rosy cheeks faster this time, his heart beat increased and he sobbed uncontrollably.

"Parker sweetie." Brennan gasped feeling her own tears form in her eyes. She scooped him up in her arms and hushed him softly as he cried.

Booth looked up to find his son crying in his wife's embrace, she didn't look happy, angry, or annoyed. She looked very sad, because deep down she knew how it felt to loose a mother. He moved closer and put his arms tightly around his family. He hushed Parker along with Bones, and they both knew that Parker will be fine because they had each other. His own tears formed in his eyes just holding onto both his wife and his son. He took in a deep breath of cold air and broke away form the embrace.

"Booth." Brennan said still attached to Parker. Her eyes were sparkling with tears, and her heart felt like it was going to break. She nodded, and Booth just looked at her with love in his eyes, but at the same time filled with an everlasting aim of sadness.

"Bones." Booth said holding his arms out for Parker. He watched her carefully remove herself from his arms, and saw that she would make a wonderful mother someday. She then said something to him, and Parker finally faced his father. His tears still seemed to run down his soft cheeks as fast as the snow was falling down. Booth sat upright leaning his back against the hard bench. He carefully whipped the tears from Parker's eyes.

The two just looked at each other for the longest time, knowing if something were to happen they knew that they had each other, they had the one thing that everyone should have, and that was love. Finally they hugged, causing the earth to warm up, the snow to stop falling from the sky, and the wind stopped veering from side to side. The weather became peaceful, the clouds departed, and the sun appeared again. With that dazzling light, and the love that father and son shared, who knows what else would become even greater. Brennan was right, the world would reward great people greater rewards with every thing that love has to offer. She spoke those words from her heart, and it was enough to regain something that they might loose.

"Hey," Booth said trying to laugh. "you know Parker, there is always something great in store for everyone on earth. There is always that special gift, even if things look nasty buddy, the bigger the crisis the bigger gift we as people on this planet would receive."

"Like what dad?" Parker questioned as he tilted his head.

"Come here and I'll show you." Booth got up from the bench and started running off into the distance. He was laughing, and slipping on the ice.

Brennan laughed as she encouraged Parker to follow his father. She couldn't help smiling, he was doing just as she wanted him to do, and she was happy that he understood what she was trying to tell him all along. "My parents were taken from me by the world, and the gift I got is a husband and step son I can't keep my hands off of." she whispered to herself. She felt enthralled just by watching them, and what made her feel better is knowing that they would get through this together. As close as they were, there is nothing that would ever change the way they felt about each other.

"Come on Bones!!" Booth yelled tossing snow up into the air with excitement.

_'He looks happy, I mean just look at him!'_ She laughed as she watched both of them making snow angles in the snow. She shook her head back and forth with a smile that could never be whipped off her face. She loved these two with every second that went by, and nothing could ever feel different about how she deserved Booth in the first place.

She found herself walking, not running to them, slowly she moved until Booth threw a snowball at her. "Booth!!" she screamed playfully trying to dodge it.

"Opps, sorry Bones." he teased moving closer to her. But when he did move closer to her she threw a snowball at him.

"I guess I am sorry too." she said running away from him.

They chased each other playfully as Parker made snow angels in the soft ground.

"Thanks Bones." Booth said finally catching up to her, when he did he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"For what?" she asked feeling confused.

"For being there when I needed you."

She smiled pulling him closer to her, their foreheads touched as they gently kissed, knowing just how satisfied they were to know they had someone like their soul mate in their lives.

* * *

Alright I am sorry for delaying this chapter, I wasn't really feeling good this week. So, there you have it a beautiful Christmas memory (in this story.) Ha ha. Well thanks so much for the reviews and please if I don't update on Christmas Eve, I'd like to wish every reader a Happy Holiday! Have a safe one, Hayley.


	5. A Love Story

**Make Our Love Last Forever** - Brennan and Booth  
**Chapter four** - A Love Stroy  
_**Editor** - Thank you Dad._

* * *

Brennan's happiness had been mixed with her anxiety when she sat at her desk. She tapped her fingernails on her keyboard trying to write a new book to meet her deadline, but no luck. Since ending her series happily she wanted to write about something different this time. Brennan felt stuck, but she did have one idea that she was truly going against. She leaned back in her chair taking in a deep breath, glancing up at the clock. 3:30. _'Wow, it feels more like 5:30 to me, not three.'_ Tempe couldn't believe that she didn't get a paragraph done in the thirty minutes they'd been home. She ran her fingers in her hair taking in another deep breath. She closed her eyes resting her back on the chair. She felt the urge to throw something across the room.

Everything around her was placed with care on the desk, including a laptop, some ancient artifacts when traveling, some documents that she was working on, case files and of course, Tempe's favorite, a skull necklace Booth had given to her for her birthday. The copper and silver fragments of the skull were craftily made by some of the most famous designers in England. It was expensive but Booth couldn't walk away from seeing it in the display case, he knew that she would love it. And she did. Brennan smiled, touching the features of the skull, remembering just how happy she was when she received her gift. The pendant said _'BONES'_ written on the back in crystal indicating his nickname for her. She pulled her hair back, and placing the necklace firmly around her neck.

The room wasn't too large or too small. Its windows consisted of familiar Grecian markings on the wood, and shades that were made of light green lace. The walls were made of brick like the texture of the room inside and out. The narrow part of the ceiling had a fan on top as the wallpaper on the walls were covered with designs that lingered in different ranges of colors. In the room there was a television to the far right that had a flower vase close to it. There was also an old bookshelf case to the far left of the room, books that dealt with science and auto repair. Everything that was hanging up was prior to them including their wedding picture, Parker's school picture, Booth's football and hockey awards and a picture of them with their friends.

She smiled and began to work on her writing again. Tempe had to admit, this book was going to deal with two people who fell in love during a murder investigation. Just thinking on the subject made her lean her elbow on the wood of the desk. She felt a great deal of thought rush though her. _'Am I really going to write about this? It is basically a true partnership Booth and I went though. This was going to be tough. But would people like it?' _She knew her husband would love the idea, because he always loved to read his partner's books. The one thing that was bugging her was she was admitting that she had fallen in love with him over the course of five years. Tempe knew Seeley would never leave her alone about the true fact that she loved him ever since they met. It was true, wasn't it?

She couldn't help but smiling. She wrote down something on a piece of paper in front of her. Maybe I this could be my speech for him later. When it comes to me working out a party to show him just how many people are proud of him for winning that Rico case.

_'Our love is pure, romantic, innocent, and most important it is true. For everything that we went through together, we always ended up together in the end. Sometimes you have to trust yourself and accept the truth, even if it is right in front of your face. I had to accept that that I was in love with Seeley Booth from the start. I know I was difficult, stubborn, and aloof, but nothing stood in my way of loving him for who he is. I love him and Angela saw it but said little. Well, she did tease me about it. But I know this much is true, I am not saying this in a logical or rational way, I am just saying it from my heart. I love my partner, and my husband Seeley Booth.' _

Her thoughts raced through her mind like race cars going to the finish line. She closed her eyes again and knew exactly what she was going to do, she was going to write that book, if she liked it or not. _'Sometimes you just have to accept the truth of who you are, and what lies in front of you. If you don't think you're good enough for love you're wrong. I have had my battles, my enemies, my friends, and him. I always had him in my life, and I want to share just how much love there is out there for others. Anyone can fall in love, and Booth taught me that.'_ Tempe laughed and put the pen down for a second. Her gaze fell upon her wedding picture. There they were, foreheads touching, lips meeting and their friends scattered around them happily. _'I do have a family. I have my friends, and of course I have Booth. Writing this book may show just how thankful that I am for having them here with me, and around me when things got tough. Yeah, I will do it, for them, all of them.'_

Finally, she was ready, she was ready to write the story about her life as an anthropologist, but at the same time an investigator. _'Everything that goes in this story won't be accurate or actually the way it happened, so, I am going to write different names down for the privacy of everyone involved in my life.' _ She wrote a few things at the top of the first page, knowing just who to dedicate this book to.

It read:

_'I am writing this book for my partner, best friend and husband. He has given me a whole new world to call home, and I do not feel hurt and unwanted anymore because he showed me everything there is to know about love. He was there when others weren't, and he knows me better then I know myself. So I think this sounds logical to dedicate this book to my husband Seeley Booth.'_

A smile formed across her lips when writing the final lines on the first page. Her fingers tightened when thinking of a title._ 'Maybe Booth would like to know about this? But, I should keep it a secret from him.'_ Closing her eyes she thought of titles that she had come up with: Investigators in Love; Best Crime Solving Team in America; Teamwork; or Delicate Crime Solvers. None of them satisfied her until her heart thumped loudly. This was the one. "Bones"

She bit her lip, and released her grip from the keyboard. Brennan tilted her head looking past a few things including most of her possessions. She thought of many things including those times when she was almost killed, or identifying a victim by looking at bones. She knew that working with Booth she found someone that understood her completely. The love that they gained by working together over the years would soon pay off with a passionate kiss, and became something even greater. She had freedom to write any book she pleased now that her other series of books were finished. Now, writing a new book about an anthropologist who fights the odds of working with an FBI agent would somehow become a hit. Hopefully. Tempe didn't want to say anything but she was trying not to think about it too much. But it was bugging her to bits._ 'So, what was Ange keeping from me?' she asked herself tilting her head at an angle, 'I am her best friend right? I hope it isn't anything too dramatic.'_ This time she felt herself feel calm at last, she had a plan to write another book, even though this one would be very different, but she was determined to accomplish it.

"Hey Bones do you have a second?" Booth asked, watching her look at the screen awkwardly. He leaned on the doorway with his legs crossed watching her with a smile on his face. He loved it when she would look at the screen like she was in deep thought. Hodgins always called it "The Toaster Look." every time she was in that state of complete concentration.

Brennan felt her heart beat grow, her palms sweat, and her mind wonder wildly. She turned the monitor off quickly, and looked down with distress. She took a sharp breath and slowly faced him tilting her head on an angle. "Yes." she said simply

Booth laughed, "Sorry for scaring you Bones." he said smiling. "Hey, what's this?" he asked walking up to her curiously. Booth knew he was teasing her, she was obviously doing something that she didn't want him to see what it was.

"Nothing important that you need to know about." she said rudely.

Booth looked at her feeling hurt. "Okay Bones, that hurt." he said turning around facing the wall.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Brennan said getting up from the chair, she didn't mean for those words to come out but they did. Her body was stiff, probably from sitting in a chair for thirty minutes. She felt sad knowing that she'd hurt his feelings, and she didn't mean any of it. Even though he was a few feet away it seemed as if he was farther than that. "Booth…" she said with tears in her crystal blue eyes…

Booth smiled. He knew was he was really teasing her, he just wanted to know what she was writing about. "Yeah?"

"Did you hear me?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Every word Bones."

"I'm sorry I snapped, I have been under a lot of stress lately."

"What are you stressed about?" Booth was facing her now. Just seeing the tears forming in her eyes made him walk up to her with sympathy. He held her in his arms for a while not wanting to say a word. He just wanted her to talk about her feelings.

"I am writing a book and-" she didn't know where to begin, so she started with the easiest. "I think I need your help with it." A thought slipped through her mind._ 'Maybe we can write this together?'_

"Really?" he said pulling away from her. "What kind of help do you need?"

She hesitated a little but she was certain she wanted to tell him every detail about what happened to them over the years. "Well," she knew she had to start somewhere. "I have a deadline for a new story that my publisher wants me to write before next month, so, I, um..."

"You what?" he said laughing curiously.

She was unsure if she wanted to discuss this with him now, or if she was ready to tell him yet. She thought of many ways of telling him that she was going to write about the way they had met, and fallen in love countless of times, if that was even possible to manipulate those special moments between them. Brennan shook her head in distress and looked down at the brownish rug.

"Bones, it's me. You can talk to me about this."

What he said was true. It was him, and every problem she encountered she had talked to him about it. "I really don't know if it is rational to discuss an idea right now. I don't know if I will use it or not."

Booth shrugged and kissed her on the top of the head, he wrapped his arms around her waist like he always did. Their noses touched, their eyes locked, and they felt like one being at the moment.

"What's Parker up to?" Tempe asked closing her eyes, feeling his body touch hers slightly.

"He's just playing some games on the Playstation."

"Oh." she laughed as Booth rubbed her back.

When she opened her eyes she saw his handsome smile that always made her smile along him. She couldn't resist his charm - even everyone at the lab couldn't resist that smile. They knew that Parker would be fine because they would all work together to comfort one another. Brennan couldn't feel happier to have her Booth boys in her life. She loved them so much that she didn't have the proper words to describe them. She just loved them. She smiled and kissed him gently on the lips.

When their lips parted Booth hesitated. "Angela called." his voice sounded soft and reassuring. "She wants to talk to you."

Tempe looked away from her husband shyly. She didn't respond, or choose to think about what Angela was going to tell her. Whatever it was she hoped it wouldn't be some sort of mistake. She didn't want to think about what problems Angela was having, because she never seemed to have any kind of problem before. But the question was, about what though? She knew that she was her best friend but she just had no clue what to say to her. She felt helpless, until she would eventually tell Booth how she really felt about this whole mess that Sweets caused between Angela and Hodgins. Her inhalation of breath seemed to take at least twenty seconds, but her mind was running almost twice as fast trying to analyze or processes what scenarios of what Angela might tell her.

"Are you alright Bones?"

."I'm fine it's just-"

"What? You can tell me." he said laughing.

She didn't look at him. Or even try to think positive about the situation anymore. She was getting tired of having to deal with it.

"Hey, look at me." he said so gently that she immediately looked at him. "Everything is going to be alright Bones. I promise."

"You cannot promise that-"

"I know. You just have to have faith that things will turn out alright. Okay Bones?"

She nodded even though she did not agree with him all of the way, she just did not want to argue with him on this one. Deep down he was right, she just did not want to admit it. "Thanks Booth," she said with deep emotion on her face, she smiled and went straight into his arms.

* * *

Angela sat at her desk trying to draw a picture of a woman crying with a baby in her arms. She couldn't help but to think that she did something wrong. She had to tell her best friend what a mess that she was getting herself into. She sighed and began to think outside the box. "Lets see, I could tell Bren that I am going to have Hodgins baby, or I can just tell him myself." She shook her head and threw the pad of paper hard onto her desk.

Even though her sobs were mute she felt horrible about how lonely she was, and the depressing thought of not having Hodgins in her life made it even worse. Tears filled her eyes as she lay her head down on the desk and just began to cry for the life she was living, crying for breaking up with Hodgins and crying for not telling her best friend what was really wrong with her. She was four weeks pregnant and she needed Brennan, and most important, she needed her best friend by her side while she told Hodgins that he was going to be a father.

* * *

So there you have it. Ange is pregnant and Brennan is finally going to tell her exactly what she should do. So, happy new years eve, and please review!


	6. Everyone Has Secrets

Make Our Love Last Forever - Booth and Brennan  
_**Chapter Five - Everyone Has Secrets**_

**

* * *

**

A simple conversation would lead to either something good or something bad. Tempe kept telling herself that it would be good ever since she walked into the building. She wore her hair up in a bun, her long coat fell low down toward her thighs, and her mind kept telling her things were going to be alright. She took in a nervous breath, and looked around for Angela, but couldn't seem to see her anywhere. She remained calm even though she was getting butterflies in her stomach.

"Well, hello Dr. Brennan." said Cam walking toward her with a file in her hand. She was smiling, wearing her hair up in a professional way. Her stripped skirt was close to her knees, and her blouse was the color of roses. She stood up tall and smiled friendly, but wondered why Brennan was here on her vacation. Since she got married, Brennan never spent any of her vacations at the Jeffersonian.

Tempe smiled, "Hey Cam." Brennan felt her own mind wander slightly trying to avoid her other thoughts. She unbuckled her coat up and slid it onto her arm. She tucked her hair behind her ears and squinted her eyes, like she was looking at some bones on the examining table. "Have you seen Angela?" she asked knowing in the back of her mind where she would be._ 'In her office, come on Tempe, you don't have to ask Cam where she is. She is probably in her office.'_

"I asked her to draw a picture of the drowning victim awhile back but, I didn't hear anything else from her otherwise. Why? Did you need to talk to her?" It was just the way Cam asked it, she knew something was wrong immediately. At that moment Cam crossed her arms with concern, as the case file still pinned in her arms.

Tempe laughed and then put her right arm down slightly to her side. "She wanted to talk to me about something, but Seeley never told me what that was exactly." She crossed her arms along with Cam.

Cam joined in on her laughter, "Yeah, she's probably in her office." she said, walking away looking back at the case file again.

Brennan smiled taking a deep breath, although it was a shaky and nervous breath. She didn't have the confidence to go in and face Angela. Inside the Jeffersonian everyone was at work, working on different cases, studying for exams, and researching on different topics.

_'Everyone lives and dies, sometimes people have to live a lie in order to change who they are. Things don't have to be that bad because of the kind of person they are. If there is a person who disrupts that state of happiness then choose the path that you are comfortable with. Just do not let people get to you, or talk you into doing something bad, or let them walk all over you. It's just wrong, wrong to be someone in that kind of position.' _

That was true in many ways to become someone in that kind of state, to be forced to do something that you aren't, or do something terribly wrong to someone else. Tempe knew that there was something that Angela was hiding, but didn't know what it was exactly. She just knew whatever it was, it was changing her, making her miserable, and making her distant.

Her heels clicked the ground as she paced through to get into Angela's office. At the moment she was upset at what it was, what the problem was. In her mind she wanted to solve it. She felt her nerves get the worst of her when she got to her door. She closed her eyes trying to avoid her negative thoughts.

Angela couldn't wait any longer for Tempe to arrive. She waited for twenty minutes crying softly, ignoring everything and everyone around her. She lifted her head up from her arms, looking up and beyond the clock, and past her door. She was nervous, the sound of her heart beating in her chest only made it worse. She felt defeated, broken inside, and dishonest; mostly for everyone she loved and cared about greatly. Her eyes were so swollen that she did not have the strength to cry anymore. A large knot formed inside her stomach along with her nervousness.

The replay of past events haunted her, those simple gestures and glass of wine with Hodgins only caused something worse to occur. Her tears rolled down her cheeks causing her mascara run._ 'He was so kind to me, I thought I was finally going to meet a guy and finally get over Hodgins. And, since seeing his smile, I finally did forget, just for a minute.'_ Her tears fell down faster this time along with her cries. She sobbed uncontrollably, while her hair fell down to her chest._ 'He was such a gentleman. He was handsome, charming, sweet, smart, funny and most importantly he was very nice to me._' She hated herself for remembering that moment. She would hurt so much if the baby wasn't Hodgins.

She wanted to relax or at least feel at ease with her emotions altogether; talking about them was better for her then to keep them buried so deep inside._ Better said then done._ It would be difficult to relax in the situation that she was in because of the whole dysfunctional relationship with Hodgins. She felt aloof from her friends and she hated it._ 'He hurt me. I need to tell someone. I need to tell Brennan and Booth._' At a moment she almost smiled. She'd know that those two would literally kill him in the long run. She took in a long and shaky breath. She wiped her tears from her eyes, then looked at the picture she drew earlier.

The woman was tall, pretty, and sad. There was so many meanings deep within the drawing that she couldn't even begin to describe. The baby looked helpless but beautiful. The mother cried for many reasons, and Angela didn't have the basic knowledge what those reasons were._ 'This will be me. I will be upset and so will the baby. I hate that I am sad about this whole pregnancy, I should be happier, although I don't know what to do.'_

She stared at the picture vulnerably, and unworthily._ 'I don't think I am good enough to be a mother. Ever since he hurt me I feel trapped deep inside, like someone locked me into a room and hid the key somewhere. I just want Booth and Brennan to catch him, so I can be free from his grip.'_ One last sob escaped her lungs, and that's when Brennan came crashing through the door.

"Angela?" Brennan said tossing her coat on the chair to the far right. She glided over by her and laid a hand on her back, gently rubbing it back and forth. "Ange, what's wrong? What's the matter?" Her heart raced, her mind wondered as she kept on rubbing Angela's back, knowing that it would comfort her.

Angela could feel her heart thump inside her throat. She knew it was time to admit the truth behind her messy and depressing life. She knew it wasn't Brennan's fault that she never got too involved in what she was doing, she just had the right to know that there was a baby on the way. Clumsily, she moved her arms up and put them to her side. Her wavy brown hair curled down to her chin covering the side of her tears. Her make-up rolled in puddles down her face, and her eyes were still swollen. When she finally did have the courage to say something, it felt as if it was hard to describe. Finally, she looked at Temperance. "Hello Bren."

The air seemed to become heavy with distress, as the wind did outside. The gloomy atmosphere from the arising secrets would play an important role in the future along with something even more admirable. Brennan sat beside Angela. They didn't know what to say to each other, nor did they have the courage to ask.

"Please talk to me Ange." Brennan began, putting her right elbow on the desk. Her eyes shined with determination, but her heart burned with distress.

Angela took in a sharp breath. She sat upright in the chair while looking down with pity. _'This is it.' _ "Sweetie there are many things I am kept from you, and this time I know you will be mad at me about this one." She said looking into her friend's eyes.

Brennan laughed, "Like what?" she said reaching out and put her hand on Angela's arm.

She smiled looking away from Brennan for a second. Her mind was screaming at her with anger, and with pity. But, if she just told someone then the pain would just go away wouldn't it? The butterflies that were deep inside her stomach grew stronger than before. "Well," she saw the impatience in Tempe's eyes immediately. She looked away hating herself even more now. The tears filled her eyes as she glanced at Brennan one more time. "I'm pregnant." she said as fast as she could process anything else to say.

"That's incredible Ange! I am very happy for you." She said sincerely, hugging her to death.

Angela laughed, "It's really surprising isn't it?" By the sound of the comment, Brennan knew she wasn't too thrilled with being pregnant. Angela could feel the tears forming in her eyes, she looked up to the ceiling and gently wiped her tears away with her palm. She thought long and hard about telling her this, but she had to; she had to tell Brennan about what happened that night. If she didn't tell Tempe about what happened that night, it would destroy her. And, him, she had to tell her about how she met with this fantastic man that she had fallen for. _'I don't want to. He hurt me. I can't. I'll just tell her about Hodgins. Yeah. I cannot tell her about him yet.' _

"Angela?" Brennan felt a wave of curiosity and impatience come in the same emotion.

Angela smiled, "Do you remember when I told you that Hodgins and I slept together?" she asked deliberately.

"Yes." She said nodding her head so she would continue.

Angela just stopped and faced the wall. "Sweetie, I guess I never got over the fact that we weren't a couple anymore. After we broke up things were not same between us anymore." She carefully glanced at Brennan, knowing she didn't have the guts to say it right away. - but she had to.

"You still have a chance for happiness with him Ange." she said softly.

"Yeah?"

Brennan nodded and she spoke from her heart. "I know there is something real between you two. All of us have seen something great between you guys for the last two years. I think you should tell him, tell him he is going to be a father, and marry him if you have to."

She giggled and then she frowned. She slowly tucked her hair behind her ears and said darkly. "Things are complicated Bren. You wouldn't understand."

Brennan looked at her confused. "Why? Why wouldn't I understand?"

"Well." she paused and looked at Brennan. "Hodgins and I went to an expensive restaurant, things really heated when I said I missed him. So, yeah, we slept together."

"Why is it a bad thing that you are having Hodgins baby? Shouldn't you be happier about it?" Tempe remained supportive about the excitement about Angela being pregnant with Hodgins' baby_. 'Maybe I could get them together now.'_ Brennan patted her back and gently calmed her down a bit. It was going to be interesting seeing them together again.

"It shouldn't be a bad thing Tempe. I should be happier. You're right." She smiled warmly. "Thanks, sweetie." she couldn't help but the smile. Ever since the secret came out she felt a little bit better. "I'm just scared about this whole thing that's all."

"What are you scared about?" she said raising a brow. "You'll be a great mother, there is no need to be scared. All of us will be there for you, and you'll be happy-" Brennan was interrupted by Angela immediately.

"Thanks, but it isn't that Bren, it's something worse."

Brennan looked at her with disbelief. "What happened Ange?" she felt her heart beat slow to a freezing point.

Angela looked at her for a long time then sighed. 'This is it, I know they will catch him if it was the last thing they do.' "Hodgins and I got into a fight then his ex-girlfriend Regina comes around and destroys everything."

"How does she destroy your night with Hodgins?" she asked confused.

Angela rolled her eyes in a frustrated manner. "She said that they were getting married in the spring. Well, I got so mad I left and decided to go to a bar,"

"Ange." Brennan said disappointedly. _'They were almost a couple!'_

"Bren, please listen to me." she said calmly as Brennan tucked her loose hair behind her ears embarrassedly. "I met a very cute man there, and we hit it off a little. He offered me a drink, but I declined the offer."

"I don't know what that means." Brennan said helplessly, she tried to understand what Angela was saying, but it was typical Temperance Brennan.

"Sweetie, it means we had fun." She didn't want to describe his features, or even try to talk about him too much. Just the memory of him made her skin crawl, and her heart break._ 'I need to!'_ her voice demanded fiercely._ 'If I don't tell her, then I'll never forgive myself if he does it again to someone else.' _She nodded as Brennan watched her without a word. She took a deep breath and it just seemed to flow out. "He raped me, Bren." she started to cry, and Brennan stared at her with a state of shock.

"Who did? Ange, who raped you?" she said forcing her body into a hug.

Angela couldn't answer, and Brennan knew she just had to find this man who did this to her. Her eyes were filled with rage, but her heart was nearly broken along with it. All she needed to do was tell Booth about this.

"The man at the bar did. He-" she had to stop.

"I am going to call Booth." Brennan said grabbing her phone from her pocket. She had it pinned to her ear as it was ringing.

"Bren, please don't." she said trying to get her to stop.

"Why? We need to do something about this Angela! We can't just let him get away with this. What if he does that to someone else?" She could hear her husband's voice at the other end, but she waited for Angela's permission to do so.

Angela looked at her calmly, then shook uncontrollably.

"I'll tell you what," Brennan said kindly. "if you let me tell Booth about this guy, then we will be here by your side no matter what. Maybe Sweets could help you a little bit too."_ 'Oh, god no! He'll make it worse! Don't bring Sweets into this, please Tempe, just shut it right now.' _She tried not to laugh at her own joke, but it was true. "Are you okay with that?"

Angela nodded with agreement, slowly putting her head on her best friend's shoulder as she just cried. She felt a great deal of stress come off her, but at the same time a great deal of self respect. She could hear Brennan telling Booth everything about what happened with Angela. She didn't care because they would find him. She had faith that they would. She closed her eyes, and wanted to just fall asleep for the long time being.

"Booth I know, I'm scared about what happened to her too. We can't really do anything about that yet, she just told me. I'll tell you what," she said. "when I come home we can talk about it alright. I need her to calm down right now."

"Bones just be careful okay? Don't push her too far." Booth said watching Parker playing his video games. "Hey when are you coming home?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Parker wants to see Rebecca right now and I thought that you might want to see her too."

"Booth, Angela needs me right now and-"

"I know, I'm sorry darling." he teased.

"Seeley, I hate it when you call me that!" she said annoyed.

"I know. I love you Tempe." he smiled.

"I love you too." she said hanging the phone up and placing the phone back into her pocket. When she did she hugged Angela promising things will get better with time.

Tempe took in a long breath and decided to give up discussing the party for now. She knew deep inside her heart that the whole team will find out who raped Angela, and they weren't going to stop until they found him.

The sun fell low in the sky, along with the many dreams that people soon had for each other. It was a new start, and what will happen through out time will only be lost in what is called a memory. That picture that was drawn showed that fear is granted, but love is never lost between lovers. Angela and Hodgins could still be together, and Booth and Brennan knew that this would push them into each other's arms again.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and please review!


	7. Family Values

**Make Our Love Last Forever** -_ Seeley and Tempe_  
**Chapter Six **- _Family Values_  
_**x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x**_

The sun fell below the red horizon. The sounds of the chilly wind subsided as the trees bristled back and forth allowing the wind to catch them again. The land seemed so peaceful with the snowflakes that fell so gently onto the ground. The sense of life had died off along with the sun a few minutes ago. Love happened for a reason between Booth and Brennan. They became close because they allowed themselves to love someone unconditionally. It was a process that involves two people to meet, become very close and then to fall in love. Love was indeed the key for two people to get close and be able to work side by side as the best crime investigators in D.C. It was seven o'clock, two days after Angela told Brennan she was going to have a baby. Everything seemed to go back to normal, well almost.

"Parker, could please eat your macaroni." Booth said putting his fork up in the air. He watched him hesitantly as he played with his food not even acknowledging that he heard a word he said. He saw this from him before. "Come on buddy, can you please eat your food?" he asked looking at him worriedly.

Parker's grip on his fork tightened while his anger became subtle. He lifted his head and looked at his father with tears in his eyes. His emotions ran through him swiftly like lighting, but the tears finally fell down his cheeks. He put his head down on the table and rested his head firmly on his arm. His mother was going to die and he knew that.

Booth quickly got up from his chair and rushed to his side. He knelt down by his son, hugging him close. "Parker, what is it buddy?" he asked closing eyes, "Everything is going to be okay. Shhh." This time it would be different because his mother might die, if she did he didn't know how to handle it at all. He knew it was tough for Parker to see his mother in a state of unhappiness and misery, but he also knew he would remain strong. "Bones, is that you?" he asked impenitently raising his head upward to see who walked in the front door.

Tempe looked around the room. She placed her car keys down into a bowel hearing Parker's cries from the other room. "Booth, is everything alright?" Brennan asked running through the doorway taking her gloves off in the process. She watched Parker crying in Booth's arms, at the moment she felt her heart sink deep in her blood. She took her coat off and sat it on the chair beside her.

She looked at Booth worriedly gently knelling down speaking very calmly. "What is it Parker?" The sound of her voice even calmed Booth's anxiety.

"Bones!?" Parker said excitedly turning around to face her.

"Yeah, I'm here." The way Booth looked at her was unforgettable. It was the first time he looked helpless and pitiful.

Brennan was on her knees, close to his father and looking at him with love in her eyes. "Bones, can I ask you something?" he asked sounding like his father." Scientifically speaking, do you really believe people go to heaven?" The way he asked it made Booth and Brennan's heart nearly break, they knew why he asked it the way he did.

Brennan found herself in an awkward position, she never believed in god or anything of the sort. She nervously looked at her husband for comfort, but he just nodded hoping that she wouldn't say anything out of the ordinary. She smiled and looked back at Parker. "Well, I don't know if I would call it heaven Parker but you know what, I think it is better then heaven."

"What can be better then heaven?" Booth said sarcastically.

Brennan glared at Booth and continued. "As I as saying, I think heaven is a place that only the best people go to. It's a place that special people can go to. I really don't think that anybody in your life is going there for a long time." Her heart beat increased, she knew exactly where he was going with this. She bit her lip daring herself to continue. Her attention turned to Booth again, and what she saw was torment in his eyes.

"But my mother is going to die," he said angrily. "Everyone knows she's going to and they aren't doing anything about it!" he said with distress. "She is going to leave me here and you guys will too..."

"Hey, it's okay bub." Booth said rubbing his back gently. "Bones and I will never leave you-"

"Your mother isn't going to leave you." Brennan said interrupting Booth while easing her own emotions. "Your mother is very brave Parker." she knew she had to stop soon because she felt her eyelids becoming heavy with tears. "Did you know my mother left me?" she said looking down.

"She did?" said Parker in a hiccup.

"Yeah, she did," she said sincerely. "My mother left my brother and I almost twenty years ago." She looked down as Booth grabbed her hand. "You want to know if I believe in heaven?" she asked watching his complex expression carefully. She drew in a deep breath and exhaled very slowly. "I think the answer would be yes, I think I do." The tears rolled down her cheek as she grabbed Booth's hand even tighter.

"I'm sorry I made you cry Bones." Parker said moving closer to her. Sometimes it hurts to say what the truth is in general. But, it is better to let it be said. The moment Parker hugged her Booth did too.  
_**x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x**_

Later that night, when Parker was sound asleep in his bed. Brennan and Booth sat on their bed watching time fly by like dead organisms. Tempe couldn't believe that Parker asked her if heaven was a real place. It seemed so random. At the same time it was emotional to see a young child so angry about what was going on with his mother._ 'What if she didn't make it, what if she did die.'_ She shook her head with distress and finally turned her head to face Booth.

Booth's smile was gone along with his laughter. He didn't even turn around to see that she was behind him watching him nervously. He was laying on the left side of bed, looking off into space or trying to avoid the state of crying. "Bones, come here." he said calmly. He closed his eyes knowing that his wife was very close to him anyway. The tears were coming and he knew it. He was there physically but he wasn't there mentally. Deep inside his ongoing mind he tried to process what was really happening to his son and what it was doing to him. He didn't have the courage to face her yet or allow her to respond to his cry for help.

Brennan wanted so badly to hear the sound of his voice again, to hear his heart beating against her own and having him kiss her passionately. She longed for him to be happy again; but little did he know, she was planning a party for him that was most likely to be tomorrow. She closed her eyes wrapping her arms around her husband's body. She took in a deep breath and rested her head on his back.

"Are you alright Booth?" she said finally trying to murder the silence between them. The silence still remained however. "Seeley I'm sorry I told Parker about what I thought heaven was. I know I shouldn't have said anything to him." she felt her own tears in her eyes. "It wasn't rational of me to talk to him about my mother."

"Bones." Booth said rolling over to face her. The fire in their eyes light up again as soon as they looked at each other. "There is nothing to be sorry about okay." He started to wipe her tears away kissing her on the forehead. As their bodies moved even closer, their heart beat increased greatly.

"I'm sorry about telling Parker things I shouldn't be promising." she said burying her face in his chest.

"Bones, hey." he said cupping her chin. "You didn't do anything wrong. You did a very nice thing for him, and I really _admire_ you for that."

Brennan smiled touching his face. "Thanks Booth."

"I should be thanking you." he said kissing her cheek. "You know Bones, I don't know if I can handle watching Parker go through this kind of pain. I hate it." He stopped as Brennan's nose touched his.

"I do too." she said softly.

Booth laughed a little bit before continuing. "I mean his mother is dying. I don't think I know how to handle it myself."

"Booth we'll handle this together. You and I." Brennan said warmly.

Booth smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. When they parted Brennan rubbed her nose on the side of his face. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to memorize his handsome face and voice altogether. She smiled as he wrapped his arms alongside his wife's body holding her closer to him. "I've seen you do so many things Booth that I couldn't even begin to start how you keep victims family and friends stay calm. You're his father. The best father I think I have ever seen or known, Booth. Logically the best thing you could do is to encourage him, encourage him and let him know that everything is going to be alright." she smiled continuing her speech. "Anthropologically speaking, the alpha male is the best at making people feel better in situations like this." She gently touched his face making him look deeper into her eyes. "I have first hand knowledge on that factor." she grinned as Booth began to watch her with a slight laughter in his eyes.

Booth smiled, "I think you are the best at making me feel better."

"Really?" she said playfully.

"Yeah," Booth said sincerely. "You were _always_ there for me Bones, and I _appreciate_ that."

"And I _appreciate_ you always being there for _me_ too."

Their eyes were locked with deep overwhelming passion. That moment she felt him touching her face with much love in the warmth of his hands, the smooth touch of his palm made it irresistible to her heart. The warm feeling skipped though out her body causing her to swallow hard. They became so lost in each other that their hearts raced rapidly inside their chests. The moment their lips met their senses became lost in the simplest touch.

"Booth, could I ask you something?" she asked unbuttoning his shirt. She laughed softly when he whispered into her ear. She looked him directly in the eyes and said it. "I want to know if you want to start a family." Immediately she felt like an idiot for asking such a silly question._ 'Nice one Tempe.'_ Her heart beat grew faster this time when waiting for a response from her husband.

"Bones, we are a family._ Parker, you, and me._ All of us are one happy family." he said with an enormous smile on his face.

Brennan looked at him confused._ 'That's not what I meant Booth.'_

"Besides all of us love each other. That is what a _"family"_ is all about Bones."

"_Family values_ deal with_ a mother, a father, and children_." she said grinning. "I know that Booth. You don't have to spell that out for me."

"Oh really? Well Bones I really don't need a lecture from Sweets about how families are." The way he said it made them both laugh.

"Well, would you rather hear it from me, or Sweets?" she said raising her brow playfully.

For a moment Booth raised his finger in the air. "Defiantly not from you nor Sweets alright. Although you are more annoying then him on the subject of psychology." he teased.

Brennan pouted with disgust, even though she knew he was teasing her. "How in the world do I annoy you more then Sweets?" she asked stubbornly but genuinely.

"Aww, come on Bones! You go on and on about how I feared clowns and how you-" he said raising his voice.

"Alright Booth." she said giving in. "I still don't see how I annoy you more then Sweets." She smiled tilting her head, waiting for an apology. "Could I just tell you what I think about family values?" she said trying to give it another shot.

Booth rolled his eyes looking at her. "I'm sorry, go ahead Bones." The sight of his smile made her realize that he was only teasing her. He loved it when they teased and bickered with one another.

"I think that everyone needs a family to protect them or give them someone to talk to. There are some who do not accept the basics of what a family is Booth. There are some people who don't get to be in a family or-"

"Bones, I didn't want you to take this too far now." he said protectively.

Tempe raised her hands in the air frustratedly. "I want to say this the right now Booth. I want to get it out off my chest"

"Alright." he felt like an idiot for letting her go for it, but maybe she was trying to tell him something, something from her _heart._

She smiled continuing what she was saying before he interrupted her. "Or get to know what a family is. I have waited my entire life to meet someone and have a family. And now, I have everything I could ever ask for."

"You're _thankful _for having Parker and me in your life." he said kissing her one last time on the forehead.

Brennan smiled before continuing. "And," she said moving her head away from his. The look she had given him was serious and this time she smiled very passionately. Something about her smile made Booth get what she meant. She put her forefinger on Booth's mouth so he wouldn't argue with her. "What I meant was if a family consists of people that are in love, when two people become one and when two people have a spark among them. If their love is strong enough between them, then why couldn't their love create another human being?" What she meant was true, she wanted to bear his child.

"Bones I thought you didn't want kids." he said leaning his face to touch hers.

Her warm smile intended to be a sign of seriousness and it did. "I never wanted to have children until I met the _right man_. And _I always knew that person was you._" she said warmly.

Booth's eyes shinned with a great deal of love. He pulled her closer to him as she laughed softly in his arms. They kissed passionately as Booth found himself leaning his body onto hers.

"Make love to me Seeley." she said the second they stopped kissing.

* * *

It so adorable isn't it? I hope so. :P More lovely things going on later in the story trust me. Hope you all enjoyed it. The reviews are always lovely.


	8. Love & Secrets

Make Our Love Last Forever - Seeley and Tempe  
_**Chapter Seven - Love & Secrets  
**_**_*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*  
*Just so you guys know the italic part of the beginning is a part of Brennan's story. It is not really a true introduction. Please enjoy this chapter I know it is short but I am preparing myself for the longest one (Chapter 8). Please Review and really enjoy the fluff!*_**

_**

* * *

**__**  
**A sight of everlasting luck has brushed my way, causing me to walk high among the clouds and above the sky. For the endless tragedies that are lost with time cause a new reckoning within the world. An ever-wishing fairytale will soon play a part in those magical moments forsaking them with reality. Those desires of truth and freedom are among the greatest part of life bringing them back with the taste of love. The touch of the winter and spring will soon break, creating a new summer to call home. Time shifts to fate while lies shift to the truth. The true carriage of time will share greater forces that will soon play an important role in storytelling._

_Takes me back to the beginning, as those times will soon fit part and take toll in the storyline. I met a man at the airport. He was tall, dark, handsome, and mysterious. I never thought I could meet a man with such pride and arrogance in his work. He was someone with high beliefs in god and patience. However, but secretly, that is what I loved about him, every part of his soul showed a wonderful part of who he was. He was a man with a true desire to put my past behind me and focus on the future. We were partners for a long time. We always bickered or flirted with one another, which at times we seemed to enjoy it. He is my hero and I know I am his._  
_  
My story is unlike those in fairy tales or any kind of love story. I didn't have the open mind about of how the world works or how people interacted with it. People see me as a cruel and unworthy scientist with no heart. Nevertheless, over the years I began to find out who I really was. I threw the old Temperance away, never wanting to go back to who I was before. My friends and I created someone new . Someone who always seems to have a smile on her face and cannot wait to see her friends. You may all see me as a new woman, and you know what, I am. I am a better person because people who love me surround me. My name is Temperance Booth. This is my story._

Tempe took in a deep breath and glanced at the clock above her. _9:15 a.m_. She was writing her novel for at least an hour since waking up that morning. A part of her still focused on what was going on in her life while the other part was focusing on her book. She smiled and headed towards the bathroom.

Inside the room, there was the sink to the far left while the tub was on the far right. The atmosphere around the room was full of hospitality, the windows were high among the wall, and the white tiles were carefully aligned with one another. Brennan shut the door behind her while she carefully placed her clothes on the stool next to the tub. She put her hair in a bun before getting her music ready. She felt happy ever since she told Booth about wanting to have kids, but at the same time, she was very nervous about the whole idea. Finally, she slid her body in the tub. She smiled leaning her back alongside the tub, in a matter of two or three minutes she felt very relaxed.

She closed her eyes thinking of many romantic moments with her husband. Those memories were so warm and accommodating that they were hard to forget. She knew deep down that he was the only man that had made her feel like herself or made her want to be herself. She put her headphones in her ears listening to the soft sound of jazz.

'_Love is a strong feeling toward someone. Am I right?'_ Those words went through her mind like a knife slicing through her heart fiercely. _'I never truly understood what it was, I mean logically it is when two people find a deep attraction with someone they care about. I get that, but what is the whole point of falling in love?'_ Most of the time that person you will spend your whole life with is normally someone right in front of you. It takes time to develop a relationship because of the natural tendency of overcoming obstacles together as a team._ 'Booth and I have come a long way from when we first met. I used to think he was just one of those people that only cared about himself, a selfish man forsake. Nevertheless, I found out I was wrong. Very wrong. He is a man full of pride, happiness, kindness, generosity, patience and love. I found comfort in him because he had faith in me when I did not have any faith in myself.' _

"Bones you in there?" Booth asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah I am Booth, is there something wrong?" Brennan said opening her eyes.

"No. I just want to talk to you about something that's all." he said pressing his ear against the wood wanting to hear her voice again. "Do you mind if I come in?"

Brennan bit her lip._ 'Why was he asking me that?' _ "Of course you can come in." She said smiling.

When he opened the door, he saw how beautiful she was. Her beautiful lake blue eyes were on him while she was smiling. He shut the door behind him and sat on the toilet seat beside the tub. The moment their eyes met they both smiled.

"Good morning." She said taking the headphones out of her ears.

"You too." He said leaning down to kiss her.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly touching his face until his smile reappeared.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said in a smiling manner.

"Last night was wonderful Booth."

Booth's face light up when she grabbed his hand. "I know, it was." He said speechlessly.

"You still look sad though." She said starting to play with his fingers.

His eyes never looked away from hers. "I am going to tell Rebecca its best if Parker stays with her for Christmas."

"Booth I don't think that is a good-" Brennan said trying to talk him out of it but Booth interrupted her by putting his hand up.

He closed his eyes. "Bones this could be Parker's last Christmas with his mother. I don't want to take that from him."

"Take what from him?" She asked being the typical Brennan.

Booth looked at her seriously. "If something happens to her I want Parker to enjoy his time with her." He looked down trying to avoid her gaze.

"That's a good idea. But Seeley-"

"Bones please, trust me with my decision. Its hard enough" He said as mute as possible.

Sadness along with distress lingered on Tempe's face. _Its possible that things are going to be better or the possiblties were going to get even worse._ Her eyes never left his face nor would they even think about doubting his thoughts altogether. She tried to smile but her pity overpowered her emotions altogether. Brennan tugged on his hand making him come closer to her.

"Alright, I can do that." She smiled contently watching him with wonderment. "What are you thinking?" she asked softly.

He looked deeper into her gaze among him. Her eyes were sparkling like a blue spring. "I was thinking," He smiled putting his chin on the tub. "Bones I should have told you this along time ago."

Tempe stared at him for a long time, she never wanted to look away from his handsome face. "Wish you would have told me what?" She asked moving her head to meet with his.

"When two people meet there is a spark." He smiled while her nose touched the side of his face. "Do you remember when I said that?"

Brennan smiled warmly. "Yes, I do Booth."

"Well," He said moving his head away from her while their eyes met passionately. "I always knew there was something there between us, even when we first met."

Brennan's smile grew even bigger then before. "How come you never said anything before?" She teased.

Booth looked down for a minute before looking back at her. "When we first met, I never thought I'd ever fall in love with a woman as rational as you, my best friend and my partner. I just never wanted to change the friendship we had."

"Nothing will ever change the friendship between us. It will always be there." She said laughing.

Booth smiled wondering what would have happened if they had gotten together sooner. Deep down though, there was something even stronger then love between them. They had a devoted bond that wasn't going to be broken.

"Yeah, well I'm glad you told me Booth." She smiled while tilting her head at an angle. "I always wanted to say that to you too."

"Really? Why didn't you?" Booth said teasing her like always.

Brennan's mouth dropped offensively. "Then how come you never told me?" She said teasing him back.

"Awww, come on Bones. I always did love you though." He said warmly. "I thought frequently that maybe you weren't into me-"

She just watched him and shook her head back and forth.

"What?" Booth asked biting his lip.

"Booth...." Brennan said putting a hand on his face. "I always loved you." She said sincerely.

Booth looked at her warmly, he couldn't take his eyes off her. Her skin was a chestnut color marking the brilliant texture of her body even more beautiful. Her hair was up in a bun and her face was beautiful. His heart leaped for joy along with his knowledge about the love they shared together.

"I hated it when we weren't a couple. I really did. When I didn't see you, I wanted to stop breathing. Sweets was right Bones, he was because we_ d_o complete each other."

Brennan watched him breathlessly. She swallowed nervously not wanting to respond just yet._ 'I need his input on this story. We can work on it together. I have a good feeling about this.'  
_  
"There were moments when I thought I lost you in a dangerous situation. Or those times I thought I lost your interest. Bones what I am trying to say is I was scared I'd loose you if we were together."

"Booth..." She said warmly. "You could never loose my interest. I always ended up with you in the end. You were the only man I truly admired, loved, and cared about deeply and emotionally. Sweets may be annoying sometimes but he was right about us."

Booth laughed sitting on the toilet seat again. He sat his elbows on the edge of his knees just watching her lovingly. "I always felt the same way. We should have said something a long time ago you know?"

"Yeah." Brennan said soaking her body deeper into her bath water.

"I'll let you take your bath." Booth said heading toward the door.

"You know you don't have to leave if you don't want to." Brennan said raising a brow.

Booth watched her playful expression carefully. "I know." he said resting his hand on the rim of the door. "I have to talk to Parker about what happened last night." From the look that Brennan gave him, he knew that she was overly excited about something. "Bones, what is that smirk for?"

"I am just thinking about writing a story involving someone special in my life." She said looking into his eyes.

"Yeah?" He said with interest. "Who is that _"special person"_?" He said cockily.

She smiled warmly when responding. "There is something I'd like you to know too Seeley."

"And what is that?" He said using his charm smile.

Tempe laughed. "I am writing a book about us."

"You are?" He said shutting the door again.

"Yeah." She said shaking her head slightly.

"Why Bones?" Booth asked putting his hand on his hip.

She smiled very playfully. "You'll see."

"Come on Bones, you can tell me." He teased.

"You will see." She repeated.

"Awww Bones!" He whined.

"You'll see Booth." She said laughing.

"Alright you win Bones. Parker and I are going to be at the Royal Dinner if you want to join us later." He said smiling.

Brennan looked at him warmly. "Alright Booth."

"I'll see you in a little bit."

"You too."

Before Booth could respond, he saw her put her headphones on again. He shook his head and laughed before heading out the door.  
*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Within the last hour Brennan began her work on her story once again. She carefully red through all of her notes and regained her thought on her analysis altogether.

_Tempe. Temperance. Joy. Dr. Brennan. __Bones. __ No one ever really understood me before. No one actually took the time to get to know me better. No one actually thought that I'd be a good person. No one even thought to care about who I was and what I had to say. Until I met my family. Not my biological family, but my "real family". They were always kind to me, always there for me and most importantly they "knew" me. Everyday was a struggle, everyday was a hassle. Until I met Seeley Booth. He showed me a world full of possibilities and consequences. He opened me up by allowing me to be myself and not someone as rational as who I was._

_With those names I am Bones. I prefer Bones over Dr. Brennan, Temperance, Joy, and Tempe. Bones is who I am because Seeley gave me that nickname. So, I am Bones. Booth's Bones._

Brennan smiled as she heard the phone ring in the kitchen. She picked the phone up and heard a nurse on the other end.

"Excuse me are you Mrs. Booth?" She asked kindly.

"Yes." Brennan said quietly. "Why?"

"Your husband and son were in a bad car accident and they are in the hospital, in our care." She said pitifully.

"Oh my god!" Brennan said as her heart broke into two. She felt the phone slip out of her hand and fell to the floor.

"Mrs. Booth?"  
**_*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*_**  
Don't you hate cliffhangers? :p


	9. Someones Watching You

Make Our Love Last Forever - Bren & Booth  
_**Chapter Eight - Someone's Watching You**_  
_**x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x***_

_Brennan smiled as she heard the phone ringing in the kitchen. As she made her way into the kitchen, she thought about what Booth was going to tell Parker. Was he going to tell him about what his mother was going through a little clearer? Was he going to tell him that she has some of the best doctors in the country treating her? What ever it was she couldn't help but to think about it. She picked up the phone hearing a woman's voice on the line._

_"Excuse me are you Temperance Brennan? The one who writes the books" She asked kindly._

_"Yes." Brennan said quietly. "Why?" At the same time, she felt awkward because of the way she already knew who she was. The sound of her voice seemed very familiar, she just couldn't give her a name just yet. 'Not a lot of people call me Temperance Brennan that much anymore. What is going on?'_

_"Your husband and son were in a bad car accident and they are in the hospital, in our care." She said pitifully._

_The state of shock entered her face. Before she could think rationally, she had to put this into a question. 'If this was a 'real' nurse she/he wouldn't be informing the patient in this kind of way. She/He would inform the patient calmly or not even as careless as this woman is sounding now. On the other hand, however, she wouldn't have asked about if she was a novelist. Also another interesting thing, if the nurse did read her file she would have indeed known that Parker isn't my son. She would have known that I'm his step mother.'_

_Before she could argue with the nurse, her emotions got the worse of her. "What are you talking about!" Brennan demanded. At an instinct, she felt the phone slip out of her hand, falling to the floor._

_"Dr. Brennan?" the woman said breaking up into the distance._  
_**  
*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x***_

Brennan thirsted the shift lever downward forcing her car to stop in the parking lot. Many thoughts raced through her mind colliding into one another. Deep down she never wanted to see either Booth or Parker hurt, but at the same time, that was how cruel life was in general. Many challenges that people faced were from those everyday hassles of life. Life was a battlefield, filled with everyday disruptions and conflicting forces of good and evil. Brennan knew how cruel the world was, she knew deep down that things happen, and people get hurt in the process. Life was a matter of survival, and Brennan knew that, she just didn't want to loose anyone close to her again.

It was the first time in her life she found someone as decent and patient with her then Seeley Booth. He was that man that she was destined to spend the rest of her life with. Booth had changed her into the caring and loving person she always dreamed of being. She was miserable before she met him. He showed her how generous the world can be if she found it in her heart to forgive her parents and let go of her past. She loved him. She always did, and the moment she met Parker, she felt the same way about him. She loved him because he was Booth's child, she loved him because he was just so darn cute not to.

She ran through the hospital doors already knowing the fate that rested on her shoulders. Her arms were stiff lying lifeless on her waist while her scarf flew from right to left around her neck. Now she almost figured out that maybe it was a bad idea for Booth to go to the Royal Diner. Maybe she should have stopped him from going, or maybe she could have argued with him into staying home while the roads were too slippery. It would have been logical or rational to announce that the ice was bad enough for a car accident. She shook her head trying to ease her upcoming headache, in the mean time, it was only making matters worse. Her emotions got the worse of her causing her body temperature to become higher then normal. She blushed, studying the man watching her nervously at the reception desk.

"May I help you ma'am?" He asked. If Brennan had to put an age on the man, she would have guessed he was around 25 to 30 years of age. He had sandy blond hair that shined with the sun beautifully while his delicate features suited a young boy. He seemed like a squint rather then a normal doctor. Just the thought of him made her feel all gooey inside. Her eyes became wary of his stare while she just watched him. _'He seems nervous about something, but what?'_ She thought to herself.

Tempe panicked at once easing her anxiety and impatience under her calm tone. "I am looking for Seeley and Parker Booth, are they here by any chance?" She asked grabbing a hold of the desk digging her fingernails deep into the wood possibly slowing down her heart beat altogether. She looked up at the ceiling and then back at her feet nervously. For what, she did not know how to put a proper expression on her face. Anxiety. Anger. Impatience. Sadness. Fear. She didn't know which emotion could express her enough.

"Your name ma'am?" he asked still watching her curiously. _'Why is he asking for my name?' _She thought raising a brow.

Tempe looked at him sharply. "Temperance Booth." she said coldly. At a moment, she felt her throat getting tighter, but her voice remained calm although she was loosing it.

"Alright, I'll check." He said running his fingers ran on the keyboard trying to find a "Booth" in the database. The moment he had the results his eyes squinted surprisingly. "I'm sorry ma'am there are no Seeley and Parker Booth in this hospital." he said sincerely. "I'm sorry."

Tempe looked at him with disbelief. "What? I got a call from....." she stopped and looked the other way avoiding his gaze altogether. _'The call was from a nurse. A nurse called and told me my husband and stepson are here. Am I loosing my mind! I must be.' _She shook her head violently trying to comprehend what just happened to her. She just wanted to get rid of the raw horror on her face.

She inhaled sharply knowing something was going on, she sensed it long before coming to the hospital. Even though she didn't know what it was exactly, she remained calm. She folded her arms while looking back at the desk a few feet behind her. "Thank you for your time." she said cautiously. _'Alright here there something is a little odd about this man. Number one, the way he keeps looking at me. Number two, the way he watched me approach the desk. Finally number three, his nervousness made me wonder what was really going on in his head. I wonder what is going on.' _She asked herself stopping for a moment looking back to see the man. Still, his cold and creepy stare seemed more aloof and demonic then before. She smiled frantically before heading towards the exit.

The man didn't answer. However, he just watched her walking away like a man watching a porno video.

Brennan turned around hoping that time would fly by now. She suddenly felt the urge to talk to either Angela or Booth about what happened, but the more relevant question was: who was the caller, and why was she lying about Booth and Parker being in the hospital? Only one thought remained however,_ 'Is Booth and Parker alright?'_

The moment she got outside, she felt the icy wind brush against her face like Booth's touch. Immediately she felt her body temperature and heart beat slowly to a moderate level. Her emotions started to settle in a bitter and yet in a reassuring way. The soft snow particles hit the edge of her face so gently it made her smile again.

When she reached her car, she opened the door slowly allowing every part of her body to loosen up from the state of shock. She rested her head on the steering wheel trying to identify every aspect of the caller's voice. The caller was defiantly a female, her voice didn't sound fully developed so she indicated her age somewhere around 20 to 25 years. However, not everything seemed to fit though. The way the man at the front desk looked at her and the way he seemed to keep something a secret. She remembered the way he looked at her curiously wondering what to do next. It was years of interrogating victims and she knew he was indeed hiding something; but what was he hiding exactly?

Her phone seemed to drag her out of her daydream, vibrating violently in her pocket for a series of seconds. She just sat there wondering if she should ask the man questions or just give up, _'He is hiding something, I know deep down he is, it seems like he knew I was coming or maybe..... I shouldn't jump to conclusions right now. I'll deal with this mess later I have a party to plain.' _

"Brennan." she said bitterly.

"Hey Dr. Brennan," said Cam feeling slightly confused by her tone. "Is everything alright?"

Brennan rubbed her eyes before answering. "I'm fine Cam; I'm just a little frustrated. Did you and Angela get everything we need for tonight?" She asked making a turn from the parking lot.

"Yes, we did Dr. Brennan." Cam said delightfully. "Where are you right now? We are at your house but there wasn't an answer-"

Brennan took in a deep and unruly sigh. "It's a long story Cam, I'll see you guys in a few minutes." She said hanging up.  
_***x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x***_

"Hey Parks are you going to eat your lunch?" Booth said looking into his son's eyes.

"Yeah I was going to." Parker said dipping one of his fries into ketchup.

Booth wondered what was really going on inside of his son's head lately. He knew deep down he was hiding most of his own emotions and not discussing them in public. From this point on, he looked out the window and began to think deeply about what Bones said last night. _'You're his father. The best father I think I have ever seen or known, Booth. Logically the best thing you could do is to encourage him, encourage him and let him know that everything is going to be alright.' _He smiled and put his fork down on his plate. "Parker we need to talk about what is going on with your mother."

For a moment, Parker didn't say anything. His brown eyes fixated on his food and not his father. His emotions ran angrily throughout his body. Before he knew it, he wanted his dad to shut up about her to avoid his feelings. "Dad I don't want to talk about mom right now." He said stubbornly looking out the window. "The snow is getting worse I think we should go." He said getting up from his chair and walking out the door.

Booth closed his eyes before going after him. _What should he say? More importantly what should he do? 'I should take him to Rebecca and allow them to talk._' Booth hesitated while throwing the tip onto the table, before he knew it he went after Parker.

When he did make it outside he saw Parker by the car. He didn't cry. He didn't pout. He just sat at the edge of the sidewalk looking deeply into the cracks of each stone. "Parker, I think you should get your coat on buddy it's cold out here." Booth said picking him up and helping him put his coat on.

"Dad I'm not a baby!" Parker said pushing his father away from him a little.

"Then put your coat on!" Booth said angrily.

"I'm sorry dad, it's just I am scared." Parker said looking down again.

"Buddy, everything is going to be alright."

"How do you know that?" Parker asked never looking up just yet.

Booth looked at him with sadness in his eyes. "Because I have faith, and having faith in god will make everthing better. Just have faith in yourself, and most importantly have faith in your mother. She will fight her battles, and everyone will be happy again. Okay?" He asked kneeling down to Parker's height. "You know she has cancer right?"

Parker looked down and then up at his father. "Yeah, she told me that is why she was loosing her hair."

Booth nodded, "Yeah. She will get through this whole thing you know why?" he asked patting Parker's shoulder gently.

"Why?" Parker said patting his father's shoulder the same way.

Booth's eyes never left his Parker's. "Because she has you buddy. With you by her side, it makes her feel better. She also has a good reason about wanting to wake up every morning. It makes her feel good when you are there by her side Parks." He knew he had to stop because he could see tears in Parker's eyes.

"Your right Dad. I should be with her, she needs me."

Booth nodded and kissed his son on the top of the head. "Then you should stay with her Parks. Bones and I aren't going anywhere." she said laughing.

He laughed looking at his father seriously. Booth was right. Parker had to have a little faith in himself and everyone else around him. "You're right dad. I need to be there for mom. Could I see her?" he asked hugging his father tightly.

Booth closed his eyes before saying anything else. "I think that is a wonderful idea."

"I know Bones had everything planed for Christmas. She isn't going to be mad at me will she?" He said breaking away from his father's arms.

Booth looked deeply into his son's eyes again before answering. "No. She won't mind at all. She will be happy that you've made that decision." He smiled as he kissed Parker's forehead.

"Bones will be happy?"

"Of course she will bub. She cares about you." he laughed. "Just promise me that you will see us when ever you're ready alright?"

"Alright." Parker said laughing.

He stood proud. He was very happy that this happened. He was content about having Bones in his life right now. Without her, who else would make him feel the way he did about waking up every morning. As the truck door closed behind them, Booth went to drop Parker off at Rebecca's for Christmas.  
_***x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x***_

It was around six o'clock in the afternoon when Booth convinced Rebecca that it was a good idea that Parker should stay with her for Christmas or possibly New Years. He made his way home feeling satisfied and yet still a little wary about the whole idea of having Parker stay with his mother. He smiled while hearing his phone ring.

"Booth." he said watching the road ahead of him.

"Hey Booth." Brennan said happily. "Can you meet me at that restaurant you took me to last week? I really need to see you, it's important." She said while she never stopped smiling, she was so happy to hear the sound of his voice again.

"You mean Elle's Cafe?" Booth asked.

"Yes." Brennan said laughing.

Booth laughed while turning right. "Alright Bones, I will. Why are you so happy today?"

Brennan smiled looking into mirror above the bathroom sink. All day everyone was busy working on the party for Booth. "Because I love you, and as for the rest you'll see."

"Bones, I love you too. But what is with all of the secrets?" he said laughing.

Brennan giggled softly. "I wanted to have a nice dinner with you and Parker this evening."

"Bones..." he said speechlessly. "Parker isn't with me right now."

"What?" Brennan said disapprovingly. "Where is he?"

"I told him it was best if he stayed with his mother." Booth said parking his car in front of the restaurant.

"Booth..." Brennan said holding her breath.

"Bones please don't lecture me about this. I know it's right."

"I'm sorry. It's just-" She said putting her black dress on.

"It's okay. Hey, I am at the diner right now. So, I'll see you?"

Brennan bit her lip. "Yeah, I'll see you in a few." she said hanging up.

"Sweetie are you going to get Booth?" Angela asked coming into the room.

Brennan looked into Angela's eyes wondering what to say. "Yeah."

"Are you going to tell him or do I have to force you to?" Angela asked with a half smile.

"I will Ange." Brennan said heading out of the room.

"Good, because I think it's better if you do." she said quietly to herself.

The walk down the stairs felt long and worthwhile. Her elegant dress seemed to make her seem graceful that would make Booth dazzle with wonderment. When she stepped onto the last stair, she felt herself feel like it was the beginning of her dream after all. She closed her eyes and headed out the door, heading to Elle's Cafe where her husband was waiting for her.  
**_*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*_**

I'm very sorry I made you guys wait so long to read this. I've been very busy with my research project and I haven't had the chance to sit and write. Please tell me what you think because deep down I don't know what to think of it. :p Please review and have a wonderful weekend.


	10. What Our Love is Worth

**Make Our Love Last Forever - Booth and Brennan**  
_**Chapter 9 - What Our Love is Worth**_  
_***x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x***_

It was a cold windy night in which made the trees freeze and the love in the air even more peaceful. The snow packed every square inch of land, cars, treetops, and buildings. Among the quietness of nature, there was only the sound of the hissing wind off into the distance, the engines of cars, the bristling of trees, and the beautiful sound of romance and love.

Being an FBI agent, Booth knew that Bones was hiding something from him, but what was she hiding? The way she kept looking at him this morning indicated that she was keeping from him. The way her beautiful blue eyes looked deeply into his brown ones made him smile every time he brought her up. He laughed softly bringing his coffee cup to his mouth.  
_  
'Bones why are you so secretive today?' he asked still keeping his eyes on the road._

_'You'll see Booth.' she said laughing into the background.  
_  
He shook his head back and forth trying to figure out what she wasn't telling him. Was it about what they talked about last night? Was it about their anniversary this weekend? Alternatively, was it just something else?

"Excuse me sir?" the server said holding pad of paper against her right arm firmly.

Booth dragged himself out of his daydream to look at her. "Yes?" he said calmly.

"Can I take your order?"

Booth didn't want to start eating without Tempe here he just couldn't do that. "I am waiting for my wife, she should be here any minute."

"Oh," she said dumbfounded. "I'll check over here again when ever she arrives?"

"Alright, thanks." Booth said watching her walk away.

All Booth could do was to laugh, he knew what Bones was keeping from him. The Rico case. He won it little over a week ago let alone finally getting his chance at glory. He knew she wasn't good at keeping from things from him or let alone keep things this long from him. He knew that she was trying to do something nice for him. _'Bones.' _He thought warmly. He thought of her beautiful brown hair, her crystal blue eyes, and her soft skin. He had to admit that having her in his life had changed him. She drove him crazy, but he loved her unconditionally._ 'Where are you? I need to see you.'_ he thought closing his eyes for the longest moment thinking of nothing other then his wife.

_'Come on Bones, we are going to be late for our wedding! Hurry up, Hodgins and Cam are waiting for us!' Said Booth, running toward the bathroom door._

_'I can't Booth....' She said leaning her head against the wall._

_'Cant do what? Get married?'_

_'Yes...' she said mutely._

_'Why not Tempe?' Booth asked leaning his forehead against the door._

_'It's just....' She could feel her tears rolling uncontrollably down her face, possibly ruining the mascara she just put on._

_'What?' He said calmly waiting for her to answer._

_Brennan looked at the door knowing he was standing no further then two feet away from her. 'My father just died not that long ago and I don't think I can go on....'_

_'Bones.....' Booth whispered quietly holding his breath._

_'Booth, I can't do this without him. He promised me he wouldn't leave me again, you promised me he wouldn't leave-' she didn't get to finish her sentence because Booth opened the door and came to her side scooping her up in his arms. She rested her head on his shoulders, hoping never to let go of him._

_'Temperance, everything is going to be alright. I promise.'_

_'How do you know that Booth? You can't promise that-' Booth's heart was breaking along with every sob that escaped her fragile heart. Her fingertips dug into his skin; she never wanting to let go of him. He knew from experience the only thing that was going to make her feel better was his presence and more importantly the love he had given her._

_'Bones, I know, I cannot promise something like that but just hear me out, alright.' He said rubbing her back gently. She nodded, slowly wanting to go deeper into his soul._

_'I know you loved Max, I know you did alright. I am not going to lie I loved the guy too, even though deep down I disliked him for leaving you.'_

_Booth's words entered her heart strongly. Even though she had no idea what to do he was right, deep down she wasn't too scared to live a life without her father, she was scared to marry Seeley Booth._

_'Bones what I am trying to say is your father wanted you to be happy. He wanted the best for you, and you know what, I think he showed the most of that.'_

_Brennan broke away from Booth and looked into his eyes. 'What do you mean?'_

_'He told me to always look after you and to love you for the rest of my life. Well and he said if something happens to you he is going to haunt me for the rest of my life.'_

_She smiled leaning in to kiss him softly on the lips. The kiss was tender and so loving that she wanted to get married to him now more then ever. The first time in her life she felt like someone wanted her no other then her best friend._

_'Booth, I've loved you for a long time but I don't think that marriage is a logical path for me to get into right now. I don't think I am going to be a good wife or a good mother-'_

_Hearing those words come out of her mouth made him very disappointed. He knew right from the start she'd be a wonderful mother, sure, it would be difficult at first but she would be an ideal mother figure. 'I really don't want you to put yourself down like that Bones.'_

_'Why Booth, its true.' she said putting her head down with distress. Deep down she wanted Booth to be right, but she wasn't too convinced about marriage, kids, a big house, a dog and a new life._

_He moved his hand close to her chin lifting it up with his forefinger. 'It's not true Bones. I know that because I know you, I know there is a woman inside of you that wants those things, you just can't be afraid.'_

_'Yeah, but I don't want to be like my parents Booth, I don't want to leave or anything-'_

_Booth cut her off my touching her cheek firmly with his right hand. 'You won't be like them Temperance, I'm here and I will never leave you. Alright?'_

_She looked at him passionately, still wondering what to think about being a wife and mother. 'Ever since Max died I haven't had the time to think about the future. Its just with Angela in Pairs, us always apart in cases I just figured that maybe it wasn't a good idea to get married yet...that's all....' After that her heart nearly broke, the distance between them had changed. Brennan couldn't even look at him without seeing the sadness in his eyes. Her tears fell down her face, as well as her grief. The only thing to do now was wait, wait for a perfect moment that would arise from the surface to change everything that they said to one another._

_'Bones....'_

_She didn't say anything, she didn't even look at him yet, and she thought their love was a mistake but she didn't have the strength to convince Booth that it was a mistake. They worked separate cases, had different partners, and had almost different working positions that they both hated. She hated it, and she wanted the old Booth and Brennan back, she wanted only their love as friends. 'Booth I think we should just be.' She just couldn't say it because she loved him unconditionally, she never loved anyone so caring, protective, loyal, friendly, and loving; she wanted to marry him with every ounce of her heart, but she was just scared of what the outcomes were if something would happen to either one of them. With those tears that fell down every inch of her face, she looked at Booth hopelessly. She shook her head violently as her heart ached with every sob that made her feel even worse. 'I can't marry you.'_

_Booth looked at her with disbelief and with discontentment. His eyes became wide with horror and with agony. His lips became hard and lifeless while his heart was ripped out of his chest. He looked down to avoid eye contact with her, not because he was angry, he sort of got the idea that maybe getting married wasn't a good idea, but he was determined to marry the woman he was destined to be with. 'Bones....' he said while fighting the tears that filled his eyelids._

_'I can't do this now.' she said getting up with every sob that escaped her lifeless body. Without him who was the one that was going to be there when she needed a shoulder to lean her head on... Who was going to be there to scoop her up into his arms and promise her that everything was going to be all right... Who was going to be there when she needed someone to talk to...... All of those thoughts pointed to Booth; he was the only person who she allowed to get close to her heart. He was the only man for whom she had chosen to spend her life with. She didn't even make it past the door because she couldn't leave him, not ever or now. _

"Seeley." Brennan said happily walking over by the table to sit by him. She had the biggest smile on her face since getting everything ready for the party.

Booth snapped his head upright hearing someone calling his name, by a voice so warm and familiar. He shook his head back and forth trying to see the woman who was standing right in front of him. When he saw Tempe right there standing a few inches from him, he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. "Hello Bones." he said warmly.

She smiled while looking deep into his warm gaze. "Hey." When she sat, she wondered what he was thinking about just before she interrupted. "What were you thinking about just now?" she asked picking up a menu.

Booth looked down and laughed. "Our wedding day." he said simply.

She looked at him for a while before opening the menu. "Yeah?" she said warmly.  
_  
'Please don't go I know we can make this whole thing work.' Booth said standing up moving closer to her._

_She just stood at the doorway, not moving, not talking, and maybe not even listening. She thought of those times when he was always there for her, saved her, held her, and kissed her softly; she wanted that forever, she wanted to be with the man standing right behind her._

_'We belong together, I've known it since I met you Bones and you know.....we were always ready to get married and spend the rest of our lives together. Its just.....I'm sorry if I rushed you into this whole thing.....I just love you so much....I couldn't keep my love for you inside any longer........' Booth felt his own tears roll down his face. He tried to pretend this whole love story was a mistake and it was just a dream. The love between them grew stronger with each touch, with every glance, and with every gesture. They did love each other but their love was destroying them. He put his head down with distress and with a great deal of guilt. He felt guilty because for telling her he loved her; he was crazy about her, she drove him crazy but he loved that about her. If she wanted to leave, he would let her leave this time._

_She felt her own world crash down with every word he said. Deep in her mind, she hated everything that led to this stupid discussion. She turned around watching him, his back turned away from her and he had his left hand on his hip. She inhaled sharply letting out another sob that was building up deep within her soul. She slowly made her way towards him silently crying with every tiny hiccup he made. She remembered when he told her he didn't think he was good enough to be married to someone. He was wrong, wrong because she longed to be married to him from the moment she met him._

_The first time they met, they really didn't get along too well; they always fought, bickered, and never took the time to know one another. But now they were close, because they allowed themselves to become close, they always shared things with each other, always shared every second together, and look how far they've come from bickering and fighting to flirting and falling in love._

_'Seeley, I love you.' She said while taking in another sharp breath. She rubbed his back hoping that he would forgive her for saying all those things to him. 'I'm sorry for hurting your feelings it wasn't rational. Sometimes I just get scared about taking risks with what we have.... I just don't want to loose you like I've lost my parents, Angela, Zack, and even Sully... You are the most important person in my life and I just don't want to loose you.... I love you so much that I don't want to loose the only person that understands and wants me for who I am.' With that, she rested her head on his back and wrapped her arms around his waist. She closed her eyes and sobbed but softer this time more then anything. With every tear that fell down her face it was becoming easier to tell him just how important he was to her._

_'I love you too, but...' Booth said carefully removing her hands from around his waist. He twisted his body around to face her and when he did, they just looked at one another for the longest time. He wiped her tears away from her sore eyes and spoke directly from his heart. 'You'll never loose me, I will always be here..... in addition, I admire you for letting me know the real you Bones.... You make me want to wake up every morning and work on the cases, and to actually see life the way you do.'_

_Brennan chuckled and looked down again before looking back up. 'Promise you won't leave me?' she asked warmly._

_'Cross my heart.' he said wrapping his arms around her body. When their noses touched, they both knew just how much they loved each other._

_'I don't know what that means.' she said laughing._

_'It means I will never leave you, I never will, and you know that...' He said with his tears falling down toward the bathroom floor._

_Her own tears fell down her face as she rubbed her nose on his. 'I love you.' She said kissing him softly on the lips._

_'I'm sorry for rushing you into marriage-'_

_Brennan stopped him by placing her finger on his mouth. 'You didn't rush me, I rushed myself.'_

_'What do you mean, I rushed you-'_

_'Seeley please don't blame yourself again.' She said warning him at once. 'I did, I thought of everything that could go wrong in our relationship. I just never thought of the positive things that we already have until now.'_

_Booth looked at her for the longest moment before replying. 'Then think of everything that's good.'_

_She smiled leaning her body to meet with his. 'I always wanted to get married to you.' She said kissing the side of his face._

_'So, you're ready?' he asked while her arms were going around his neck._

_'To do what?' she asked becoming confused._

_'To get married?' he said raising his brow._

_'I'll always be ready to marry you.' She said kissing him passionately._

"Happy anniversary Bones." He said picking up his coffee cup again.

She smiled for a long time. "Happy anniversary to you too Booth."

While eating their meal they discussed what they were planning on doing for Christmas. Booth brought up how Parker was going to spend it with his mother while Brennan brought up that Cam and her husband are going to go to the Caribbean next week end. Angela was going to see her father while Hodgins' was going somewhere with his girlfriend. Everyone at the lab seemed to have an ideal place where they were going to venture off to while Booth and Brennan weren't going to go anywhere.

"Bones I have an idea," Booth said while he put his hamburger down. "let's go ice skating tonight."

Brennan smiled while chewing her salad in between drinking her glass of diet coke.

"What?" Booth said while his wife just kept smiling.

She swallowed and said innocently. "Nothing."

"Temperance." He said noticing that she kept shaking her head back and forth.

She looked at him with wonderment. "I have something important to tell you."  
_***x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x***_  
I just wanted to give a little insight on what happened to them before they actually got married. Again, I'm sorry I made you guys wait this long for the next chapter. My life is getting too involved with my writing world. lol Please enjoy this chapter and I promise the next one will be the party!


	11. Facing the Truth

_Make Our Love Last Forever - Seeley and Temperance  
_**_Chapter Ten – Facing the Truth_**  
*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

The beautiful horizon shined with numerous of different colors ranging from light oranges to elegant reds. Each texture from those beautiful clouds showed each emotion that lingered in the peaceful sky; the snow bristled softly among those sleeping trees, active cars, and the wondrous love songs that cherished every ounce of romance that filled the air. What is there to come of me? When the world stops before my very eyes, it showers me with all the missing parts of my lost soul. The moon went down around seven o'clock that evening, arranging each and every cloud in the sky in a different length, and texture. Among that, the silky bristles of the leaves corresponded with each other, sending messages to the wind by ratifying with its basic surroundings. Most of the time, the darkness filled the everlasting textures of blue and black, filling the gaps of my lonely heart.

_Sometimes the right person is right in front of you, and my life wasn't complete without him. I was one of those women that preferred to be in my lab than to get out and see the world. I was a lab rat; like Booth said years ago, I never got to see what great insight the world had or the significance of how everyone reacted to it. He showed me that I can: trust others, open up about myself more, and show my true self rather than being distant. For that, I thank him from the bottom of my heart. My life wasn't perfect; I'd be the first to admit that. I focused only on my work; like a book worm into a good book or someone who has a very genuine view of the world._  
_  
Every day when I wake up I see him beside me. He said he'll never leave me and I believe him because he loves me. He loves me for who I am even though I am socially awkward or I am too smart to have a normal conversation with. He never gave up on me and maybe that is why I love him as much as I do. The world can be a beautiful place if you open yourself up and trust those around you. If I can let the world see the real me, then maybe the world can see what differences I can make along with that._

On the way home both of them were quiet, Brennan knew Booth was still curious about what she wanted to tell him. But, she couldn't tell him about that at the restaurant because she wanted it to tell him in private. She closed her eyes, wondering what Booth was thinking just now. Was he mad that she didn't tell him yet? Her thoughts almost broke her silence when he turned to the nearest intersection.

"Bones, are you alright? You didn't say anything since we left the restaurant." Booth asked, watching her relax her head on the window.

She was quiet for several minutes, or possibly longer than that, for some time she thought of having a child. She knew it was irrational to think of children right now but she did, she wanted a child so badly that it almost ate a hole in her heart. She was going to admit doing the same things every day bored her to death; she wanted a challenge, and she was determined to achieve the goal of having the baby growing inside of her. She knew it was bound to happen eventually with that man she loved.

Brennan snapped her head upright looking at her husband beside her. Her eyes lay steadily and warmly on his for a matter of let's say four to eight seconds prior. "I'm fine Booth," she knew deep down she was lying. Knowing her partner the way she did, he would just find out eventually. She leaned her back in the cozy seat taking in a long sigh. "I was just thinking of all the happiness in my life." She had tons of thoughts in her head and now she didn't know how to tell him that she was going to have a baby.

Booth couldn't help but to smile. "Yeah." He said never taking his eyes off the road.

"Yeah." she said looking at him for the longest moment. "You've given me the happiness I've always needed Booth, and I love you for that."

Booth looked at her and smiled very warmly. "You've done the same for me too Bones." he said sincerely. "But, that isn't truly what you are thinking." He teased.

"Booth! That is what I am thinking." she said defensively.

"Come one Bones! I know you better than that. You are thinking of something deeper than that." He said knowing that maybe he hurt her a little.

She closed her eyes hoping they were almost home. She hated the fact that he would try to get into her head all of the time -- like she wanted him there. "Booth lets just focus on getting ourselves home."

"Aww, come on Bones, could you please just tell me what you're thinking?" he asked facing her for just a second.

Brennan looked at him, feeling herself almost giving in to his charm. "Booth… please." she said facing the window for some time.

Intensity won the battle since everything was quiet around them it only seemed like they were trying not to start a fight. While the air was quiet, the sounds that came from the engine were the only sounds that were being made. Booth disrupted that silence by feeling guilty. "I'm sorry if I sounded a little harsh, I'm just a little tired right now." He said while watching her put her head on the window.

"It's alright Booth…." She said trying to ease her emotions.

She was scared about having a baby, even though she told him she wanted a child. Why did she keep her pregnancy a secret for two in half weeks before actually telling him. She started to think about what her life would be like with a baby in her arms; she didn't think she could ever be good enough to have that kind of love from a child. Tears fell down her face as she tried to bring herself to come face to face with the truth. 'You need to tell him Tempe, it is going to hurt if you don't let it out. He needs to know what is going on with you; anyway he may already have figured it out by now. Tell him about the baby, I'm sure he'll be the happiest man in the world if you just tell him.'

"You know I love you right?" He asked never taking his eyes off of the road.

She kept quiet for a long time trying very hard not to feel her anxiety get to her. "Of coarse I know that you love me." She said softly allowing more tears to fall down her cheeks.

"Then tell me what you are thinking?"

"Booth…" She said trying to conceal her tears from her face.

Shouldn't I be happier? I mean I am going to have a baby! Shouldn't I be happy about this pregnancy and enjoy myself with my husband instead of worrying so much about it? I hate the whole aspect of letting my past haunt me….. I need to let it go, but how do I do that?

"Tempe, what's wrong?" Booth asked.

Booth watched her for a minute or two, when finally bringing her into his embrace. He felt her warm body fall into place among his like a puzzle. He put his head on top of hers while kissing her softly.

The moment she felt his touch she had known that maybe it was a good idea that he should know what she is thinking. Every day she dreamt that having a family would make a difference in her life, and now it can happen. She loved being with Booth, she loved her job, and now she was going to love motherhood; the only problem was, her past was interfering with that desire to start a family. "I'm scared Booth."

"About what?" He asked, pulling the car over to a comfortable spot just past the intersection.

She studied him for a while trying to figure out what to say to him. "About lots of things......" She let out another sob, and finally she knew it was the right time to tell him about the baby, their baby.

"Bones, just tell me what you are afraid of... Just tell me what's wrong." He said feeling his own tears roll down his cheeks.

She opened her blue eyes, before burying her face into his chest. She took in one last deep and unruly breath before allowing the words to come out of her mouth.

"I'm scared about having our baby." She said simply, smiling to herself.

Booth felt the dark thoughts dissolve in his chest. "Bones, you're pregnant?" He asked laughing with contentment; he broke away from the hug kissing her deeply on the lips.

Brennan couldn't help but to smile. "Yes. I am." She said taking a deep breath and releasing it calmly. Then and there he looked like the happiest man alive. His dimples formed his entire smile, his face lifted his cheeks from his everlasting frown; it was the biggest smile she'd ever seen before.

"Is that what you were trying to tell me last night?" He asked still in the state of contentment.

She smiled, and nodded shyly.

Booth gently raised his arm up so that she would rest her head firmly on his chest. When she did he kissed her passionately. "But why didn't you tell me before?"

Brennan felt the world lift from her stiff body; feeling the pain and fearfulness vanish from her bones when she was in his arms. She smiled while placing her hand on his chest; she thought for a moment before closing her eyes. "I didn't think I would be good enough mother. My parents abandoned me, and I just don't want to do that to our baby."

"Tempe…." Booth said holding her tighter in his arms.

"Sometimes I think the world hates me, and wants those in it to die away like an organism. I feel that if this child is born I'll do something stupid and regret it for the rest of my life. Booth, I'm not fit to be a mother-"

"You were an excellent mother figure for Andy. You know what; you'll be a wonderful mother. Any child would be lucky to have you as their mother." In the back of his mind he meant to say a "good" mother figure.

"But I'm-"

"Bones, you will be the best mother in the world, trust me." He said trying to stop her from hurting herself by letting her past get to her. "You will never be like your parents; I know that because you are the most caring person I've ever met."

She smiled breaking away from his arms. She loved this man so much that she knew he was right about that. "You think I will?" She asked looking at him with her sparkling eyes.

"I'm pretty damn sure. You definitely will." He said kissing her under the brilliant black sky.

"I love you Tempe." He said resting his forehead to meet with hers.

"I love you too. We should be getting back now Booth."

"Why?" He said watching her smile warmly at him.

"You'll see." she said biting her lip.

"Bones!" He said starting the car again.

"What!" she whined.

"Why do you keep so many secrets from me?" He whined back.

Everything that was bound to happen would happen eventually. The baby that grew inside her would bring new kinds of struggles and marvelous wonders back into their lives. With a touch of hope, a new light could shine on those waiting for a miracle to happen. The thoughts of love will touch our hearts, filling them with the new spring, and the life that is given is going to be taken with gratitude and self growth.  
*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

There was a sense of grace among that quiet evening for Cam and Angela who had just finished decorating the house. Every inch of the house had been decorated with lights that ranged from: delicate blues, snowy whites, royal purple, and fiery reds. The soft light played the biggest part among the delicate rose petals lay romantically on the ground. The appetizers included: dark chocolate cakes, apricot pies, honey roasted chicken, chocolate covered strawberries, and so much more elegant wonders. The everlasting touch of glamour would only play a part when Booth and Brennan would arrive.

Cam sat tiredly on the sofa drinking her wine. She had been working all day trying to make this party work and now it was time to relax. She gently closed her eyes never wanting to open them any time soon. In a moment she realized that maybe Angela needed her in the kitchen. So, she sighed jadedly and moved her stiff and tired body into the kitchen.

"Hey Angela," She said putting her glass of wine onto the table. "Did you need any help or do you have everything under control?"

"Hey Cam. Yeah, I do. I just got off the phone with Brennan and they are on their way home right now." She said getting the cupcakes out of the oven.

"That's great Angela. Everything is looking great so I guess we can relax now." She said silently praying to herself.

"Yeah, we can," She said getting the drying rack from under the stove. "But Cam, could you help me with these cupcakes?" She asked wiping her sweaty face with a nearby towel.

"Of course I'll help." Cam said biting her lip with impatience.

Angela looked at Cam nervously before asking, "Do you think Brennan is still angry about what happened last year?"

"Why do you ask it like that?" Cam said carefully decorating her cupcake beside her.

"Well, she has been distant with me lately and I'm just curious that's all."

"The only thing I can say Angela is just to give her time. She needs to adjust that you've come back into her life." She said shaking her head slightly back and forth.

"But I came back because-"

"Roxie dumped you for a younger model." Cam teased.

Angela rolled her eyes trying hard not to take it personal. "Very funny Cam."

"You did hurt her you know."

"How?" Angela said trying to grasp what Tempe was going through.

"Well," she said trying to shut out her none-of-my-business-attitude. She turned and faced Angela calmly. "Just let her tell you, because the way I see it, you should give her time."

Angela looked at her with wonderment. "I wonder-"

"Let's just say we didn't have this discussion. Alright." Cam said with her eyes larger than saucers.

"Okay." Angela said keeping her distance from the issue. 'But what is it?' She asked herself curiously.

----------------------------------------------------~

Her dress flew far from her body as the wind carried her toward heaven. She watched him for almost ten minutes while he chatted away with one of his colleagues. He was so handsome, but yet so loving making her want to tell him the secrets she kept from him all these years. Her beautiful blue eyes caught him glancing at her vividly throughout his conversation with the other man. He wore his favorite green jacket, with a black sweat shirt underneath. Even though he dressed casually, his wife thought that he was the most handsome man there. She swirled the water in her glass several times before she heard someone come up from behind her.

_We were your typical "Special Agent Seeley Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan" in and out of the Jeffersonian. We became partners shortly after Booth told me he wanted to bring justice back into the world, and you know what, we did. I never said Booth and I were close from the beginning did I? Well, despite our differences we never really got along; talk about bickering, arguing, and all of the disrespect flying all over the place. What really changed all of the "bickering", "fighting", and "disrespect" was a simple gesture of self evolution. With the countless of rescues and attempts to discover our pasts we became "emotionally attached" to each other let alone being the best of friends. We have fought many battles together. Despite our romantic encounters there was always something even greater to be said about us. We clearly have had a very rough start on building a wall of trust, and love. Most of the time when two lonely souls meet there is a magical spark among us that hopefully will never fade. Being a scientist, there was nothing wrong with falling in love with my best friend, let alone my partner._

She remembered the priceless smile he had when she brought him into the house. He couldn't have been happier then and there. His smile is what kept her going and without that she didn't know what to do.

_Self evolution is the first step to find our happiness. Things will fall into place, people who should be together will be together and sparks will fly from here to there or maybe everywhere. The things I will remember the most has to change a part of myself that I had no intentions in changing. I hated every little detail about having faith in god, in my defense used to think god tricked me. He did because he didn't want me to be happy. But now, I disagree with that narrow minded view and my lack of reasoning. Since I've been with my husband I come to know that he didn't trick me, he saved me. He gave me friends to look up to, friends that were always there for me, and he gave me people to love me for who I am. God has given me: Angela, Cam, Hodgins, Zack, Sweets, and Booth. Every one of them I would never want out of my life because they all have faith in me, they will never leave me._

"Sweetie, did you hear me?" Angela asked gently tapping her shoulder.

At first, Temperance ignored everything around her, only focusing on Booth. In her eyes and heart, the only thing that mattered anymore was her husband and her baby.  
_  
Sometimes you just have to accept the truth of who you are, and what lies in front of you. If you don't think you're good enough for love you're wrong. I have had my battles, my enemies, my friends, and him. I always had him in my life, and I want to share just how much love there is out there for others. Anyone can fall in love, and Booth taught me that. He is my best friend, but there was always something there that said he was much more than that. He lifted me up telling me to forget the past and look forward to see the future. I've never seen so much grace or impact one person could have on someone's life until now._

"Sweetie?" Angela repeated drinking a little wine.

Brennan's irritation arose throughout her body. Finally, she snapped back into her own reality. "Yes Angela?" She said facing her.

"Could I talk to you for a second?" Angela asked grabbing Brennan's arm.

"What is it Angela!" Brennan scowled. For once Tempe didn't want to talk to her, since she arrived, she was bugging her about everything that happened a year ago.

"Jeez Bren, I wanted to talk to you about something. God, you don't have to get all hyped on me now."

She looked at her with a disgraceful smile. "I'm sorry Ange, I really don't want to talk to you about this now," She said tossing her head in an aggravated manner. "and why are you drinking wine!? You know you shouldn't be drinking that." She said taking the wine glass out of her hand.

"Aww come on Bren, you're taking all the fun out of this party."

"What by letting you hurt your own baby?" She sighed and looked into her friend's eyes. "Ange, this isn't like you, come on just try to relax. Okay?" Brennan said helping her sit in her chair.

"Thanks Bren." She said sincerely. Before she could let her walk off she had one last thing to say to her.

"Brennan!"

Tempe stood in the same spot for some time trying to deal with the anger she was possessing. Since Angela left with Roxie a year and a half ago she fell apart, shattered even. While Ange was having the lovely life in Paris; Brennan had the most depressing time back in D.C. She stood with her fists as hard as they could go, her eyes were closed, and her teeth clutched closely together. She couldn't face Angela or even consider talking to her right away, she knew so much pain would come back to her if she were to actually tell her how she felt right now. Angela Montenegro was Temperance Brennan's best friend, but now, she was her worst enemy.

The pain in her eyes didn't shine like a normal persons eyes, the pain hid deep in her heart, demolishing every little speck of happiness she had left. "What Ange." she said trying to remain calm.

Angela wanted to ask her what had happened to her while she was away that year, but she didn't know how to. She looked down to the white snow saying nothing.

"I'm really not in the mood to discuss anything that happened last year Angela. So, I suggest you just be quiet about it and just enjoy yourself."

Angela looked at her with disbelief. She got up from her chair catching up with her. "Just tell me Temperance!" She cried knowing that maybe they'll never be able to be friends again; with that knowledge and risk she took, made her heart break into two.

Brennan's furry had built up over the last year, her eyes became firry as the snow could have melted around it. Right now, she didn't turn around she just tightened her grip around her glass. "I don't want to discuss that right now!" Brennan said turning around and facing her.

Her face was disfigured, or possibly haggard. Angela winced, trying to hide the fact that she might loose the only friend she valued. "I just…."

"Don't say it. Just drop it alright." Brennan said calming down allowing her anger to flow out her body. "It's done and over with, let's just enjoy this party, alright."

Angela didn't say anything; she just looked at her with a stream of fear on her face. The only thing left to do was to apologize to her, and that's what she did. "I'm sorry sweetie, I'm just--"

"Curious?" Brennan said finishing her sentence. "Yeah, I'm sure a lot of people are Ange."

"What do you mean?" She said putting her right hand on her hip.

"I'll tell you when I'm ready to." she said sincerely.

Angela smiled while watching her best friend drink more of her water. She knew that it was going to take risks to become close to Brennan again and she was determined to win that friendship back. But, what she did know was forgiveness was already surfacing to the top between these two friends.

----------------------------------------------------------------~

I'm sorry for delaying this chapter! I can't promise everything but I hope you enjoy this story, thank you for reviewing and please enjoy this chapter.

Angela and Brennan are really getting along like they always did, wonder what is going on? Ummm....


	12. Friendships last Forever

**Make our Love last Forever** - _Brennan/Booth, and Angela_  
**Chapter 11** - _Friendships last Forever_  
**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Gentle specks of snowflakes fell down the auburn sky, covering half of the ground with a beautiful texture of white and brown specks. Brennan, who sat alone in the garden, waited for the right moment to describe her feelings to Angela. She felt the snowflakes fall down her face making her smile with at least some pleasure. Her eyes were wet, her hair was distorted, and her heart beat was increasing with every thought of Angela. To her, her emotions seemed contemplative, or lacking real knowledge of what exactly she was angry about. Right now, she needed to talk to Ange, and apologize for treating her horribly. After all, the party was stunningly beautiful.

A great deal of emotion lingered on Temperance's face, making her seem agitated and weary. But the thing was she just was angry by Angela's desirable behavior to 'fix' the unsaid drama that was going on between them. Yeah, it was a year and a half ago, get over it, but Tempe wasn't a kind of woman that forgave someone when it comes to goodbyes so easily. She frowned, trying to put the past behind her and focus on a better future. She was pregnant after all; Angela was too.

Her emotions continued to run around in her head like a vicious thunderstorm destroying everything in its path. She ran her fingers through her hair with distress until she would pull a few hair roots out.

The stars were out, resting among the beauty of the moon in the darkened sky. The crispy wind played with the delicate emotions that pondered the lives of those unforgivable souls. There were things lost between friends, but something even greater to be said of those two. They will share a friendship that will last forever, nonetheless forgive past actions. Only a foolish person gives up friendship and love.

"Tempe."

Brennan didn't look up or even acknowledge the fact that someone had called her name. She didn't think it mattered anymore because she didn't know 'how' to forget those hurtful things Angela told her before she left for Paris. She had deep emotional considerations about going out with Booth; she needed Ange then. When she needed her best friend, she was never there to help her.

She buried her face in her hands, knowing what she said to Angela was very harsh but yet reflected on her emotions about her. Since Ange went with Roxie to Pairs she had changed. Angela had deep, deep circles around her eyes probably from a lack of sleep, she had lost weight, and nonetheless she didn't act the same at all. What Tempe hated the most about her now was her lack of feeling; she felt that she lost a part of herself that cared about others. Although Angela was there physically, Brennan wanted her back the way she always was, her best friend.

"Bones." Booth said trying to get her to acknowledge his presence. He gently rubbed her back drawing her helpless body back into reality.

Brennan closed her eyes, while resting her head on her husband's shoulder. Her breathing slowed down as she felt his arm began to tighten around her waist. "How did you know I was here?" she asked quietly.

"I followed you out toward your bone pile." he teased.

Brennan blushed, then smiled with embarrassment. "You're evil Booth."

Booth chuckled, "I know you love me though."

"Of coarse I do." she admitted adoringly.

"I heard you and Angela fighting a few minutes ago." He hesitated. "I know that you don't forgive her right now, but Bones; she came back because she knew she had to."

He was right, or wasn't he. She still kept quiet knowing deep down Angela did try to befriend her once again. Her hopeless frown made her feelings lash out toward the surface of her tender heart, causing her tears to fall down her beautiful cheeks. Once her make-up began to run in puddles toward the center of her chin, she opened her eyes and made an attempt to accept what Booth was telling her. "I know."

"Then why don't you forgive her Tempe?" He asked very gently.

She closed her eyes, again, before having the courage to face him. "Booth, she's different person now and-"

"Bones." Booth interrupted abruptly. Their eyes met with a tension that showed the forces of the love they shared. "All of us changed over these last six years. I did, you did, Hodgins did, Cam did, and yes Angela did. You see, everyone changes because of those around you and what environment you are in."

"That isn't rational Booth-" Brennan said while her confused look lingered from the corner of her face.

Booth rolled his eyes before allowing himself to fight against her "logic". "Bones, please just let me finish." He said trying to keep her quiet for a moment.

"I'm sorry." She said looking down with distress.

He smiled, while lifting her chin up. "You see, we fell in love because we both evolved together, while everyone else followed in their own paths. People change overtime because of the experiences in their lives. By that, it makes them better people. Life is a series of truths, lies, loved ones, and the most important thing is trying to admit to people that changes should be acceptable."

"Sometimes people change who they are just to make someone happy, sometimes people change just because their views of the world are different. I remember when I first met you, I never treated you with the respect you deserved Booth. I always admired your patience and love for the world. You are handsome, gentle, over protective alpha male I've always adored."

Booth looked at her for a long time before he could respond to her graceful adoration she had for Booth. "Bones, you know, you were distant from others because you had a troubled childhood. You distrusted people because you were afraid of being hurt and now you don't have to worry about that. We both have each other, and nothing in this world is going to change between us."

"But I-"

"Bones, you deserve all the love you can get, alright. Don't think so hard."

She smiled as her hand brushed softly against his skin. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips for a matter of a minute or so.

"Besides, our baby is going to look a hell of a lot like his father." Booth said cockily.

Brennan smiled defensively. "How do you know?"

Booth looked at her innocently. "Because I just do Bones. You see, I'm the master at biological traits."

All Brennan could do was laugh. Maybe because she was hoping he was right. "Seeley no one can judge biological traits like that. It's completely random. You never know it could look like her mother and have your handsome smile."

Booth's eyebrows went up, "If the baby was going to be a girl, which I don't think it will then it will have my handsome traits-"

"Booth! You cannot judge on sex either, the baby is either going to be a boy or a girl-"

"Alright Temperance, let me make you a deal. If the baby is a girl and has my smile then I'll make you breakfast in bed for a week." He said raising his hands up.

Brennan rolled her eyes slightly. "Booth."

"What?" He asked.

"I don't care what the sex is or what features he or she has alright. I just want to have a baby with the man I married to." She said sweetly.

"I agree." Booth said touching her belly.

"What did I ever do in this world to deserve a man like you? I'm awkward, rational, and I am horrible with people."

"Bones, you are rational, awkward, but that's what I love about you. You see, I fell in love with you because of who you are. Despite our bickering, we managed to fall deeper in love with each other over the years."

"I don't think I'll ever be good with people. I want to though, you know?"

"You know, you are good with people, I see it every day, the love you show. You may not show it right away, but you just have to open yourself up a little more and you'll be there. I promise you that. On the other hand, I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you. I have never loved any other woman as much as I have loved you." He smiled sweetly grasping the side of her cheek with his hand. "I love how you were always there when people needed you, I loved the way you would get jealous, and I just adore the effort you give when you are trying very hard to connect with people. Those are the cutest moments."

"Thanks Booth." She said sincerely.

He smiled before kissing her brow. "I think you should talk to Angela. That might be the rational thing to do." He teased.

Brennan laughed sarcastically, while her eye contact never faded from her husband's handsome eyes. "Booth, I don't want to discuss that right now, alright!" She snapped.

Right now, she didn't know what to do. Her head told her to forget it, and her heart told her to apologize. She drew a deep breath, opened her eyes, and looked at Booth. "I'm sorry Seeley." She said.

Booth sat down next to his wife taking her hands in his. He scooted closer to her while placing his head on top of hers. "Tempe, please do this because it's the right thing to do. You know, I think she feels bad enough about not being able to talk to you."

"Seeley, it is more complicated then that."

"Bones trust me. I know you feel the same way, deep down you've already forgiven her, and you just need to acknowledge it."

Brennan stared out into the distance for a long time trying to accept what he said. Maybe she was too stubborn to admit that she'd already forgiven her. Deep down she did not know why she was mad at her. What would the outcomes be if she would tell her about what happened to her? If she were to, what would Ange say?

"Booth," She hesitated. "I don't know."

"Go for it honey." He said pushing her to feel what her heart was trying to tell her all along.

Brennan got up from the snowy bench looking at Booth with a guilty pleasure. She crossed her arms, before responding. "I'm not ready to tell her that Booth." she said stubbornly.

"Sweetie, I need to talk to you," Angela said with her arms crossed. "I need to know what happened to you." She said anxiously.

Brennan heard her, but was she listening. Was she remembering everything they had gone through together or was she thinking of how much pain she was in before? Her eyes never left Booth's and she saw just a glimpse of hope in his eyes. "I see what you're up to." she told her husband as he got up from the bench.

Booth smiled while walking up to her calmly. "Bones trust me, alright?"

Tempe closed her eyes stubbornly, then exhaling angrily. "Alright, I will."

He kissed her on the cheek then heading toward Hodgins and Cam.

She turned around, feeling the world come swiftly to her feet; her anger seemed to dissolve from her face. For the first time since their argument, Brennan and Angela both smiled genuinely at each other. Their eyes weren't exactly locked, but their body language was. Tempe bit her lip while turning around again facing the stars above. She wasn't exactly sure if she even wanted to discuss anything right now. But maybe it was a good time because she was calm and relaxed.

"Sweetie, I know you don't want to talk to me right now but I really just need to tell you something." She said, daring herself to move closer to her best friend. She looked down, trying to convince the world that she needed her, and without her friend, the world meant nothing. "Bren, I know I said some awful things to you a year ago, and-"

"Ange." She said moving her head back and forth with blankness. "I'm not mad at you."

"You're not? Then why were you yelling at me before then?" She asked defensively.

"I'm disappointed with your behavior, not who you are or what you've become." She said turning around to face her. Slowly, not fully though, she began to walk toward her.

A feeling of relief came to Angela's heart; the broken parts were slowly healing with those words too. The emotion began to melt off her face while Temperance just looked at her with "sorry" written all over her own.

"I told you I'm not really good at the whole aspect of apologizing but-"

"I get it sweetie." she said as a few tears finally fell down her cheek.

Tempe looked at Angela gratefully. "I never meant to come off coldly. It wasn't rational, and I want to tell you that I'm sorry Ange."

Angela smiled. "Sweetie, all is forgiven."

Brennan smiled along with her still grateful for having her in her life. "Not just yet."

"Whoa, why?" She asked confused about what Brennan meant.

Brennan bit her lip harder this time. "Well, I was wrong to have treated you with disrespect and not understanding what you were going through. I wasn't patient and now I think I want to understand what happened to you-"

"Sweetie, we will share things that will come out eventually. Booth just wants us to get along now, that's all."

Brennan frowned with exanimation. "Seeley talked to you about our problems?"

Angela looked down with envy; he did talk to her. "Yeah, he did. But sweetie, he just loves you and wants to help, that's all."

"I know," she admitted trying to conceal her frustration with her husband. "he does want us to be friends, but he needs to let me at least try to connect to people the way he does."

"Sweetie, he just told me that you need time to figure things out." She said putting her arms out for her.

"I know."

Now that everything was almost forgiven, Angela and Brennan hugged while the snowflakes sprinkled all over their dresses. Everything was going to fall into place eventually; they just needed time that was all.

Now, since their emotions were now settled, it was time for a new beginning. Angela now knew that things between them were subtle, now it was time to heal. In the future, maybe, a Montenegro, and a Booth will be the friends of the future.  
**--------------------------**  
I'm sorry for making you guys wait for an update. I haven't had internet since my last chapter so I've tried to write this since it just started working again this week. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and please, have a wonderful Easter holiday.


	13. Shooting Stars

_Make Our Love Last Forever - Temperance and Seeley_  
Chapter - 12 - Shooting Stars  
_(Italic is Tempe's Book.)_

_Bones and the Quotes do not belong to me._

_Love is a promise, love is a souvenir, once given never forgotten, never let it disappear._ - John Lennon

* * *

_Love can come in many different styles, many ways to express it, and most importantly, how you acknowledge it. You see, it took me a long time to see the actual reason why Booth came into my life. He was very quiet, very mysterious and very handsome. The moment we laid eyes on each other I could almost see that he was the man who would come into my life and save me from my past. Many years went by, we became closer. We were protective of each other and always there to support one another in many different situations._

_Booth is my best friend; he still is a matter of fact. We've come so far emotionally and physically that makes us grow even closer now that we are married. Yes, I used to feel agitated with him all the time. I am happy he made me a different person. Let me just tell you, I'm glad Seeley Booth never gave up on me, if it weren't for him, I wouldn't be the woman I am today._

_Love is a feeling that is hard to resist. Love is when two people become one. Love is what makes the world go round even though it doesn't seem logical. There is a series of chemicals that react when two souls come together to form the perfect romance. When everything falls in place, you feel a great deal of sensation that fills your heart._

_Love at first sight is easy to understand; it's when two people have been looking at each other for a lifetime that it becomes a miracle. - Amy Bloom_

_'I've waited for someone to lift me off my feet for a long time. He has taught me many things, and I am greatly appreciative of those teachings. Deep down I know I love him unconditionally; nothing will ever change what we have. A child needs to know what love is, because it shapes the circles of mankind. People change to earn what they longed for. For instance, a child needs to know the common ground of how to love someone, and know the basics of how to love back. Is it alright to admit that he is my hero? I think so because he is always there for me when I need him most. When I feel morose or tired of life, he is always there by my side. When I'm scared, my best friend is right beside me._

_Booth tore the walls down from my heart. He had a sludge hammer in one hand and with that, he made his way to my heart. With every chance he had he did it. He made me fall in love with him. Sure the law of physics has failed me on this one; because I am in love.'_

_When Sweets came into our lives and told us that we were more then "just partners" or metaphorically speaking we had an "emotional connection" in which meant we had crossed the invisible line emotionally. On most levels I have agreed with Sweets, we do have some "issues" that do need some attention, and the best way to discuss those feelings is to let them out. And, one day I decided to just that, I told him how I felt about him from the bottom of my heart. I am very happy I made that decision._

_I always thought that the special people get to know in their mind what love is. The ones that are willing to accept the basics of humanity are challenged by the way our lives are laid out. Being a scientist, I would disagree with that logic, but being married to a man who believes that, I respect his beliefs. Life is rational if we listen and understand it altogether, life isn't meant to be wasted by the "rationalization" of every aspect of life. Now, I see the world in a different light, I see it clearer than ever now. Life is a battle field if we like it or not._  
*x*x*x*x*x*x

"Temperance," Booth said sitting beside Brennan on the bench. "How are you?" He asked while wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Tempe looked at him contently. "I'm fine. And you?"

Booth kissed her on the forehead before answering. "I am happy that you threw this party for me,"

Brennan leaned closer to him and rested her head on his neck.

"Thank you for caring so much about me." He said.

Brennan smiled, moving her body even closer to him.

_For years I have come face to face with my struggles with the way life has treated me,  
until I met you, you've given me so much that I never asked for.  
I see the look in your eyes, you love me,  
and you look into my eyes, and I hope you know I love you too._

_I see the way victims are treated before they die,  
sometimes I see what worse could have happened to me,  
I live in a world of irrational possibilities,  
'till you showed me the positives I may have never really seen before.  
From the bottom of my heart, I will always love you,  
for giving me my life back._

_That's why I care about you so much._

"Booth, I really want you to know something."

_If I know what love is, it is because of you._ - Herman Hesse

"What do you want me to know?" He asked smiling sweetly, maybe a little "too" sweetly.

_Love is pure, you taught me that. _

"Thank you for always being there for me when I needed you. I'm glad you came into my life Booth. I really am." She said sincerely.

Booth's smile never left his face; his love for her only grew stronger with each second that went by. Since they were now going to have a baby together, their love will only grow stronger.

"Bones, I'm glad you came into my life too." He agreed while his eyes never left hers.

She looked at him for a long time, the gaze among them was warm, passionate, reassuring, and it was true. She took a deep breath; like there was an emotional battle lingering inside of her.

_Seeley Booth was the person I could be myself around, he never judged me, and he always protected me. Even though he used to drive me crazy, I am happy he stuck around me as long as he did. There were rough times among us, you see, we never used to get along with each other. We used to bicker all the time, but it shocked us at times that we actually solved crimes together. Normally, I would push someone away, but with Booth, I could never bring myself to do that. I needed him in my life._

_He pushed me to follow my heart, he showed me that every day. I can love someone unconditionally, and he taught me the basics of love. I felt something strange around him, like a warm sensation in my chest that would never go away. But one day, I realized I was in love with him._

"You've always been there by my side, through the hard times, and the emotional. You showed me things that I value and treasure in my heart like: patience, empathy, and love." Even though she was still smiling, she could feel the tears forming in her eyes. "Thing thing I value the most is the way you make me feel I am useful in this world."

"You showed me what greatness this world has to offer, you have given your patience to tell me you love me," Tempe could feel her voice breaking, she knew how happy she was just by thinking about how he made her feel deep down.

"Bones, are you alright?" Booth asked while wiping her tears away with his thumb.

Temperance laughed, touching his cheek with her palm. "I'm fine Seeley, I'm just relieved to know that a man loves me as much as you, that's all." She smiled while Booth just looked at her with contentment and with a strong desire of love that poured from his heart.

She looked down for a while being, when she looked back up, her husband was looking at her adoringly. "Ever since I was young I knew everyone didn't love me like you do. They all left me, mom, dad, Russ. They all left. But you, you were always there for me when I really needed you." The tears were coming faster down her cheek this time. She really felt the earth unravel beneath her feet, because she knew that this was how she felt about him for years. "I always knew the reason I was left at a foster system was because they didn't love me-" she took a deep breath and couldn't bear the pain any longer.

Booth took her into his arms, rubbing her back slightly. 'I wish she wouldn't be so hard on herself, but that's Bones. I love her so much it hurts when I see her cry.' He laid his neck on the top of her head, hushing her softly under the gentle moonlight that surrounded them. The air was crescent while the soft flecks of snow gently came onto the ground. Booth closed his eyes, and said softly.

"I really feel the same way. I love you so much that I feel like I'm complete with you. When we work side by side, it feels like we are one being, when I'm around you I feel a strong desire to hold you into my arms and kiss you." Brennan looked at him emotionally, then looked down to avoid his gaze for a matter of a second.

"I love you so much too," she said kissing him on the cheek. She shifted, moving her aching body to meet with his. She didn't hesitate to rest her head on his shoulders again. "You know, I have waited my whole life to meet a man like you. You've given me confidence, patience, compassion, consideration and most importantly you have given me love." Brennan felt genuinely shocked she was telling him these feelings but deep down she had always wanted him to know how she felt about him.

"You know the "real" me while everyone else views me as a clinical scientist. You know me better than anyone else I know Booth. I know I can be a real pain in the ass about love, but only you know that I haven't met the right person that would understand me the way you do. The truth is I never really understood what love was because.... I pushed it away for so many years; I forgot what it felt like to be loved by someone." Tempe raised her head to look into his chocolate brown eyes. "I experience it every day because I am married to you. My hero, Agent Seeley Booth." She said it so gracefully and so proudly that Booth's eyes became wet with tears.

"Temperance," he said softly bringing his hand up to touch her face. "When we just started to work together I thought you were a mystery to me. You were distant, but in every way a beautiful, intelligent woman - the most brilliant one I've ever met," Booth could see her eyes shinning with love and dignity. He smiled warmly and continued. "But, I came to a realization that the reason you were cynical was because your parents abandoned you, you had to bear with that for years," He didn't want to continue because she looked sad with distress written all over her face. He looked down for a second, enticing her face to meet with his.

"Are you okay Bones?" He asked as his face broke with sadness. He hated it when she cried. She closed her eyes while the make-up flooded down her pale cheeks. When she opened them, she watched Booth without a word. She wanted him to continue, it was the way Tempe looked at him that made him know that was true. Booth kissed her forehead, and continued. "I am just happy that you came into my life, because I don't know what I would do without you. Before I met you I never really wanted to fall in love again. When Rebecca broke my heart, I thought love was worth imagining, and not fulfilling, you know? But ever since I met you I think I may have grown to be the luckiest man alive." Booth finished with satisfaction, while he watched his Bones beside him.

She was smiling, with the mascara flowing just a half mile down her rosy cheeks. Her hair was gorgeously put into a bun, while her dress flew down her thighs. When she looked deeply into Booth's eyes, she agreed with the point of being made for each other.

Their eye contact made the surroundings intense. The intensity filled the landmarks setting the moon from its prison cell. The moon light danced with the air making the romantic sensation fill the luxurious air with wonderment. The scenery alongside the bench began to spell out the context of what love was, and if anyone knew what love was, it was Booth and Brennan. Besides the snow that fell down the ghostly sky, the moon showered the sky with grace and dignity.

Brennan closed her eyes, resting her head on Booth's shoulder. She was content; happier now then she'd ever been before. She loved Seeley, more then any word in the dictionary. But, little did she know, she was still unsure about her pregnancy.

"Seeley," She said in a mutter.

Booth rubbed his face on her forehead and said, "Yeah?"

"I'm still scared about having our baby..." She hesitated.

"Bones,"

"We already lost one child .... I don't want to loose this one too." She said with a frog in her throat.

"Tempe, we'll get through this together, I promise. You and me alright? We will have this baby, alright?" He said reassuringly. He rubbed her back forcing her sobs to become subtle.

"I hope you're right..... I really do..." She said speechlessly.

Booth wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding her close among his body. She laughed contently as they both sat close among the beautiful painting in the sky. A painting of two shooting stars falling into place with one another.

_I am like a falling star who has finally found her place next to another in a lovely constellation, where we will sparkle in the heavens forever. - Amy Tan  
***x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x  
**I was listening to a song called With You - By Leann Rimes and this chapter sort of came out of that. I hope you enjoyed it!  
_


	14. Sublime Universe

_Make Our Love Last Forever - Brennan and Booth  
Chapter 13 - Sublime Universe  
(Getting a little tired of fluffy.)  
_

* * *

___Love is like pie - natural, irrational, and very important_. - Lisa Hoffman

_The flowers bloomed beautifully while the crispy spring air veered right and left. The morning sun surrounded the high sky that shinned with happiness and fulfillment. Life is such a beautiful place once you get to know it, life suppresses the imagination and fills the heart and soul with wonderment. Every single shred of hope lies beneath your wing gliding me into your arms with pride. No one as ever said they loved the sun as much as you, no one as ever thought the same way you do, no one as ever loved me as much as you. Deep within the aptitude of my desires, you are always the most important person in my life._

_Leaves on trees shine with many different colors of green, many different types of birds hope to find some scraps of food, the bond of earth and sky will someday make sense to me. The clouds among them will be an everlasting love story filled between the lines while your hand is around my waist. When I touch your skin I have a warm sensation that fills my breast, when you touch mine I feel your heart beat within my blood. Like a mother and her child, the bond they share is unbreakable. This is a sublime universe, filled with many different origins of matter, space, rock particles, and the heart of the matter; the sun._

_Sometimes, the moment when two people meet, end up being together in the end. Life surrounds us with wonderment, contentment and with happiness. When those certainties happen, this world comes together to form an alternate universe. A world of make believe and desirable fantasies. The truth hurts while you accept it, the burdens we carry around us is heartbreaking, but the best thing to do is think positive and remember the ones who love you._

_Life treats us differently, some with hope, some without hope, and some with courage, bravery, and confidence. But there are other rationalizations that make us human, feelings of sadness, love, hope, and happiness strengthen the human spirit. The human spirit is strong with a group of friends and family members around. Most times life is filled with those annoying web of lies and deception, filling walls among the heart, creating a world of destruction and cynicism._

_Sometimes life reaches out and slaps us around a little, not to mention telling you to get out into the world and do things. Nature is suddenly beautiful if you listen to your heart and it will guide you into happiness. Once that happiness is gained, you'll never be left in the dusk. It's hard to feel the same way another human being is, sometimes encouraging words are a profit of an understanding that is stronger than talking for hours about how sorry you are for that person. Just be there for them, be there to reach out and grab their hand, reach out and hug them, or stretch your heart for them. If that is done, then there is nothing that is going to get in your way of making that person love you more._

_Life among us is a harsh reality, it tells us lies, it makes our insides crawl out of our bodies with distress, but no one thought that life was joyful and better until the right person came into your life and swept you off your feet. Life is a lot like a battle field; we face different, difficult, and dangerous paths everyday, every hour and every minute present. Life isn't meant to be spent rotting away and never accepting the happiness that's right in front of you. I've known that for a long time, now that I am happily married to a man who believes that much is true. I love him, I love his son, and I love our baby; the only thing that is holding me back from receiving that love is that small chance they may be taken from me.  
_**_

* * *

_**  
Temperance opened her eyes feeling the warm sun shower her face with the feeling contentment. She stretched her legs causing her joints to crack making her feel comfortable. Even though she was still tired she did never to let her smile fade from her lips. She stared at him warmly, watching him sleep steadily among her body; she felt his arms tighten around her waist, laughing softly she rested her head on his chest. She moved her head closer feeling a sense of satisfaction arise from her body.

Her belly was swollen like she was going to burst any day now; her happiness was shown in great numbers while she was still scared about having the baby. She smiled watching him sleeping beside her; he was so handsome that she couldn't help but to touch his face. The moment her hand did touch his face she could feel a smirk forming along side his mandible.

"Morning," she said contently. Her feelings were serene about now; her mind was focused on her husband and her unborn child. Just the way she was thinking about them made her heart leap her chest.

"Morning Bones." he said sleepily. "How are you this morning?"

She felt the weight of a thousand stars colliding together from the weight of his arm around her body. "I've never been happier."

"That's _my _girl." Booth said laying his chin on top of her head.

Parker opened the door while his bright brown eyes were filled with not only tears but with anger as well. He was breathing deeply, his heart beat was increasing, and his mind had denied him the right to concentrate on the positive things in his life.

He closed his eyes, searching for the right word to describe his mood, feeling or action. The right word was fear. Fear had gotten him nowhere and believing that his mother was going to die soon was hard to consume. He was content about having Bones and his father always close but there was still something missing. It was a part of his heart wanted his mother to be there, always without this illness. He knew deep down that his father would do anything to make him happy, but he also knew that no one would understand how he was feeling.

Parker could feel a sob fill the walls of his throat, his little fingers grasped the knob tightly and his anger subsided into sadness. "Daddy?" he said moving closer to the bed, shaking his arm slightly. "Daddy I really want to talk to you about mom." he said with his tears falling on Booth's arm.

"About what buddy?" Booth said sleepily.

"I-I don't want her to die-" he said stubbornly. He crossed his arms, standing there waiting for his father to show he was actually listening.

"Parker, come here." Bones said softly, rolling over to the other side of the bed.

He looked up, looking at Brennan sharply. "Bones why isn't dad listening to me?" he asked skeptically.

She laughed softly. "Your father did hear you sweetie, he didn't sleep very good last night," she said humbly. She studied his expression not really knowing what he was thinking but her maternal instinct stepped over her confusion. "What's wrong?"

He looked down at the floor, then back up at her with tears in his eyes. "I'm scared Bones." he said simply.

"About what?" she asked patting the bed gently.

He crawled closer to her on the bed and stared to cry. "I'm scared of loosing her, I don't want her to leave me." he was crying now, and Brennan pulled him closer to her.

"Listen to me," she said as soft as possible, her arms were around his chest, and her chin was on top of his head. "your mother is one of the strongest women I think I have ever known. Your father and I both agree that she is strong enough to win this battle that is inside of her." She hated the fact that she was jumping to conclusions but she was determined to make him feel better. "Nobody is going to leave you do you hear me?" He nodded while Brennan stroked his blond hair.

"I think your mother is never going to leave you, she loves you and besides she'll always be right here," she said touching his heart. She smiled, thinking about what her husband taught her over the years.

"What do you mean Bones?" he asked looking up at her curiously.

She looked at him uncomfortably, then saying something from the bottom of her heart. "She'll always be in your heart, even though she isn't feeling too good," The words sank in so deep, if Booth would have died, she would have said this to him then and there at his tombstone. At first she couldn't believe she said that but it was true, she'd meant every word. "she will always love you no matter how tough her illness is."

"Really?" he asked sitting up on the bed.

Brennan nodded and she slowly stared to close her eyes. "Defiantly."

"Thanks Bones," He smiled, kissing her on the cheek. He had a smile on his face as he watched his step mother slowly close her eyes again. "I'm going to get ready for school right now."

"You can stay with us if you want sweetie." she said sleepily.

"That's okay Bones, I want to get a good start on my essay that's due Friday."

"You do know it is only five thirty right?" Brennan said laughing.

"Yeah. I'll see you guys when you get up."

"Alright then, see you in a little bit Parks." she said drifting off into sleep.

"I love you." he said looking back at them both in bed.

She smiled, "I love you too."

When he left Brennan felt Booth's arm wrap tighter around her waist, he kissed her head and whispered faintly in her ear. "You took care of that beautifully Bones."

Her smile was bigger on her face, "I learned so much from you." she said running her fingers through his arms. "Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Parker is going to be alright?" she asked.

"I think so, I mean what you said to him was true. I think he'll take that to heart if something was going to happen to Rebecca."

"Seeley, what would you do if I had cancer?"

Booth opened his eyes, leaning his free arm to support his head. "What?"

Brennan rolled over and looked into her husband's eyes. "Well, how would you take it?"

His brown eyes became darkened with a hint of sadness within them. He took in a deep breath and let it out sharply. "Well, I'd take you to romantic places, take you to see sunsets, take you ice skating, take you to China, Egypt, you name it.."

"You do that anyway." She said looking deeply in his eyes.

"I never want you to go though."

She smiled contently while resting her hand on his cheek. "I'll be with you always, Seeley Booth."

_When the power of love overcomes the love of power the world will know peace. _- Jimi Hendrix

_**

* * *

**_

"Bones, are you alright?" Booth asked, watching as she relaxed her head on the window.

_What is there to come of me? When the world stops before my very eyes, it showers me with all the missing parts of my lost soul. The sun came up around eight o'clock, arranging each and every cloud in the sky in a different length, and texture. Among that, the silky bristles of the leaves corresponded with each other sending out messages to the wind by ratifying with its basic surroundings. Most of the time, the darkness is filled with everlasting textures of blue and black, filling the gaps of my lonely heart._

Brennan snapped her head up and looked at her partner beside her. Her eyes lay steadily and warmly on his for a matter of let's say four to eight seconds prior. "The baby is just making me feel nauseous right now," she said touching her belly.

"Are you sure you don't want me to call Cam and have her look at the body?"

"I'm fine Seeley." _But she knew deep down she wasn't._

When they finally made it to the crime scene it was filled with many people surrounding the area. The flowers were many different colors, ranging from elegant reds to firry oranges; it was simply a beautiful place to look at. The rows of clouds made their mark on the earth, while the world rested it's head on the sun's shoulders.

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, could you come over here please." An officer said leading them toward the body. Brennan looked at Booth, and then they kept moving threw the meadow.

Through the meadow lurked a man, in who had broad shoulders, his muscular features taunted anyone that got in his way, his hair fell beneath is ears while his fierce blue eyes were the color of crystals. He watched the pregnant anthropologist making her way through the meadow, he licked his lips and moved throughout the woods....

_tbc ~  
**  
Note: I'm sorry for delaying this chapter as long as I did, I mean I had it all planned out and then I see the finale and it kind of destroys this stories profound purpose. Sigh, I cannot believe they did that. If only they wouldn't have done what they did......... Maybe it will be good though right?? Hope so. Anyways I'd like to thank those who are reading this story, as of now I don't know where to go with it but I won't give up on it. By the way the man who is stalking Brennan, he was in a previous chapter, hint hint, I hope you guys like it, as of now have a nice holiday. Hayley**_


	15. Killer in the Basement

_Make Our Love Last Forever - Booth and Brennan_  
**_Chapter 14 - Killer in the Basement  


* * *

_**

Temperance watched as Booth and the officer walked closer to the body. She felt vomit filling the walls of her epigeous as the scent whirled closer toward her. She stopped and tried to catch her breath before meeting up with Seeley and the officer a few feet ahead of her. She was pregnant, weighing more than she normally did made it difficult to walk, or catch up to her partner.

Booth looked back and stopped, studying her worriedly. "You okay Bones?" he asked walking back to his wife. He took her into his arms while calming her down a little.

It had been five months since she told him she was pregnant and he still treated her like she would vomit all the time. But the problem was it was true. The only time she "did" was a really nasty body in a dump site about two months ago. It wasn't like she was tempted to vomit, but she had to admit that some of the bodies were just down right disgusting.

She smiled sweetly and nodded while breaking away from his embrace. She looked him in the eyes and said, "I'm fine."

Booth raised his eyebrows cockily but reassuringly. "You sure?"

Brennan closed her eyes, laughing softly to herself. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay." He said resting his hand on the lower part of her back.

_There was a basement, filled with different tools and instruments used for a car mechanics. It was dark, smells reeking of dead flesh and musk were enough to scare a group of skunks. The walls dreaded the light as small rodents crawled around the floor, the odor from the bodies were awful, stretching the lengths of the stomach's walls. There was blood on the floor, with four broken beer bottles that were spotted with blood._

_There was a woman in there, alone, scared, and blind folded. Her right arm was shattered; broken, while her other hand was tied in chains. Her hair and clothes were disheveled, her cheeks and body were bruised, possibly from her attacker punching and kicking her a few times._

_She was sitting in a ball on the dirty floor wanting nothing better to than to kill this man with her bare hands. She felt like crying, but she didn't think it was going to helpful if she did. She wanted nothing better than to see her husband and to go home. Sure, she was having problems with her marriage and there was a baby on the way, but, she really missed him, she needed him. There were tears filling the corners of her eyes when she thought of his warm brown eyes, his reassuring smile and his warm body against hers. She loved her friends, her husband, her stepson, but above all that, she never thought in a positive way that she would ever see them again._

_'I yelled at him this morning. I didn't mean to, but I did. I love him-' Tears filled her eyes as she sobbed in the silent air. It felt good to cry because the world felt like this basement. This isn't rational - deciding that your life is going to waste because you cannot bring yourself to humanity and human nature. Human nature is complex; I am the first one to say that. I'm that way._

_'I haven't seen him in weeks; I told him I hate it when he is around me, protecting me all the time. It gets annoying sometimes. I do love his company, our companionship, our friendship and our partnership, its just he never gives me space ever since I told him I was pregnant. I didn't mean to sound so harsh on his part. If god was real, make him see that I made a stupid, irrational mistake.'_

_'I don't think I am a good wife or mother. I mean I took my anger out on Booth rather than just talking to him about what I was feeling. I should have just talked calmly to him - if I would have done that, then we would be talking about our problems rather than not talking or seeing each other.'_

_She heard foot steps, his footsteps, in effort she quickly closed her mouth and moved her body closer into her embrace._

_"I brought you something to eat," a man said in a husky voice. This man was strong, he had handsome features, his hair fell beneath is ears and his fierce blue eyes were the color of crystals. He smiled sweetly as his victim kept quiet; she hasn't said a word to him in ten hours since he had kidnapped her. "I wanted you and the baby to eat something Temperance."_

_The way he talked to her made her insides want to crawl up and die along with her faith. She shook her head with discontentment and hid her head in the essence of her heart. All he was, or ever will be was one of those freaky fans who wanted to get too close to her, wanted to get to know who she was in person. She was his obsession._

_He was a young man, around his mid thirties, average height no taller than five eight and weighed about one hundred fifty pounds. He was attractive and well structured, build along side his mandible and forearms; the women loved him, who wouldn't. Brennan on the other hand was not interested, nor was she ever in the right mind be attracted to him. She loved Booth; her husband, how much more proof did you need. Anyways, he was always there watching her when she was working on the field, watching her signing books for her other fans and then he kidnapped her._

_He knew she was married; found out online that she was married to a man named Seeley Booth. He knew that the two were partners in crime for years in matter of fact, but heart broken that Booth knew her personally. His jealousy hit him hard and he knew how to make Booth know for sure that she was his rather than the man she was married to._

_He bends his legs nervously as he sat on the floor only to get closer to her. His sweat comes off his face with haste while his arms wobble uncontrollably. His mouth gets wet while his heart beat increases profoundly. He touches her cheek gently lifting her hair from her face. She flinches from his touch as she buries her head deeper in the sleeve of her coat wanting to die right about now. She knows Booth will come soon, hoping he would now because she was loosing small amounts of blood and it might affect the baby growing inside of her. She whimpers while her tears flooded her cheeks, her sore cheeks, her red, rosy cheeks._

_"Come here." he says warmly, but sickly. He moves closer to her, wanting every ounce of her to be his. She moves away of course, wanting nothing to do with his affection, his interest is a simple, cruel, and unwanted. "Come on Temperance, let me take off your blindfold." His shaky hands start to untie the loose ends of the blindfold while he carefully removes it from her face._

_Brennan finds herself emotionless, but somewhat scared for her life. She takes a deep breath and steadies herself among the soft beatings of her heart. She allows him to do that, but doesn't want him to touch her the way Booth does._

_At this time, she wants to say something to god, even though she thinks it is irrational to speak to someone that doesn't exist. She takes in a deep, nervous breath and without even knowing it, she talks silently to God. She wants to ask him if she would ever see her husband again, to hug him again, to speak to him again and to even look at him again._

_She opens her eyes and sees the gloomy basement for what it is, she isn't very pleased to be here alone with him though, she wants to see Booth being the one that tells her its okay to open her eyes and see the world. Not this pervert. She wants to see that same man who had spent the last six years opening her heart up for the world to embrace, the same man who had made her fall in love with him, she wants to see the man who she had grown to love and respect gracefully and lovingly._

_But why did she have to fight with him? About a case that was pushing her emotions to the extreme. Sure, she found disgrace in the murderer but at the same time she had experience with people that just sit around in their office and ignore the world without empathy. She hated the foster system with all of her heart and seeing a small child being a sex symbol for one of the staff members really made her want to kill him. Shred him up into little pieces and feed them to a hungry lion, or possibly an extremely hungry bear. But instead of taking her anger out on the man, she takes it out on Booth. Only making him feel small and useless into making her feel better._

_"Temperance you have to eat!" the man said trying to make her snap out of her daydream. "We are going to be a family. You, me and the baby, now eat!"_

_She hears the word, "family" but tries to ignore the pronouns "you, me" and wants to slap in in the face. The only problem is her good hand was tied and her free hand was broken; the only thing she could do was to spit in the man's face, but doesn't want get hit again._

_She snaps her head upright and shoots a glare at the man. His response is to smile sweetly and hand her a donut, but she declines his offer. She is just too sick to even look at the man fully. His body reeks of musk; like he was working out to please her? Seriously? You'll have to try a lot harder buddy. "I don't have to eat anything that you bring!" she snaps back viciously._

_He frowns mischievously, while grabbing her hair with his free hand. "If you don't eat this damn donut, I'll shove the bloody thing down your firkin mouth, do you understand me?" She screams with pain while his grip gets tighter and tighter with every grip. She thinks of the baby and nods._

_"Great. Now, I have a present for you. I think you'll really like it." he said bringing his body closer to meet with hers. His face was inches from hers, his breathing was steady, his eyes were fixed on her lips and her eyes were fixed on the back of his head. Right now, she wanted to scream, punch him and kick him because she knew what he was going to do next. He might just try to kill her._

_Her mind was fixed on her husband, his touch, his words, his voice, his arms around her waist and his smile, everything in his smile made her feel so much better. She wants to see her husband, only him._

_"Hey Jonnie!!" another man says as he makes his way into the basement entrance. He was older than this pig in front of her. His accent was built to make him seem tougher then what he really was underneath all of the layers of clothes he was wearing. He wore glasses, now why in god's name would you wear sunglasses in the middle of fall?? How irrelevant. He was slightly taller than Booth but a little wider and unlike his associate he seemed more mellow and friendlier than Jonnie._

_Jonnie rolled his eyes while moving his body away from Brennan's. "What do you want Frank!" Brennan wasn't good at reading people but she heard the annoyance in his voice immediately._

_"I wanted to talk to you about the thing you wanted done." He said looking at Brennan with small smirk flying onto his face._

_"Excellent." Jonnie said rubbing his hands together with a devilish remark. When he got up from the melancholy earth, he tied the blind fold around Brennan's eyes and left her all alone in the darkness._

"The victim is a female," Brennan said trying to avoid the decaying smell of the victim in front of her. Her blue eyes examined the body carefully, putting the rotten flesh and the smell in the back of her mind as she continued. The head was attached to the body thankfully, but one leg and arm were missing from the corpse.

"From the looks of decomp I'd say she's been dead for about two weeks, no longer then that." Brennan studied the eye socket, for some reason it didn't look right to her. She squinted, leaning farther away from the body than anticipated. Just the thought of rotting flesh, gooey parts of different fluids and remains almost made our favorite anthropologist sick to her stomach. "All right Seeley, you can send it to the lab for analysis now." She said covering her mouth with disgust. Normally she was used to it, but not today, the baby must of disliked the smell of decomposition.

She remembered being attacked in this same area, the same small tree that stood tall and forbearing in the distance. The way the clouds came swiftly toward one spot in the darkened sky lingered the same thought of death to cross her mind. It could have been the same spot where she was tortured to death in a man's basement a few months ago. She closed her eyes thinking of the girl in front of her. Her skull was fractured, her wrist seemed to be broken, her leg and arm were missing. There was something about the girl's posture that was starting to make sense to her now. She was in a fetal position, trying to engage her body in a protective manner.

Brennan looked off into the distance, fearing the worst would be coming back to her. The same man who killed her first unborn child.  
****

* * *

_**Do you want me to continue?? Well, with my lack of updates which I am really sorry for, I am going to start the next chapter really shortly to avoid people getting too anxious for the next update. So, what do you guys think??**_

_**I also wanted to thank all of my loyal readers for their support for making this story fun to write.**_


	16. A Glimpse into My Past

Make Our Love Last Forever - Tempe and Seeley  
_Chapter 15 - A Glimpse into My Past_  
(Mild Language, Chapter rated M for mature.)  
_**xx**_

_  
_Everyone dies, everyone survives, everyone wakes up and dreads their existence. Sometimes the world will get on your last straw, forcing you into the ground until you cannot place yourself into it. There are people who kill for passion, there are some that kill for money, some who kill just because they don't like that person any more. But, what happens if that person cannot seem to help themselves when they want that person too much? - But they cannot except that person is with someone else - or their victim isn't exactly "in love" with that person so the murderer tries to kill them? This world doesn't make any sense; it just doesn't.

Brennan's legs turned to jelly when she stared back into the distance. Booth was talking on his cell phone, as the other agents circled around them like ants into an ant hill. They were now getting the body in order when she figured that maybe, just maybe Jonnie was alive after all. Her stomach ached with anger, disgust, rage, discontentment and with the regular pregnancy hormones that she was starting to get used to again.

Her blue eyes stared warmly at her partner, the man whom she loved with all her heart. He had done so much for her, given her so much that her love for him was durable. What ever got in their way they would fight through it together. She closed her eyes remembering the horror of loosing her baby and almost her husband. Her hands became shaky, her tears were forming in her eyes and her legs were unable to endure the pain of loss any longer.

Her mind was against the forces of reality, making everything around it even more difficult to process the death of her child. She couldn't bear the pain of it any longer, so, she fell on her knees and collapsed onto the meadow's wrath._  
**  
xx**_

_Her blindness bewildered her, arousing her senses making her body weak against attacks. Her mind felt trapped underneath a deathly vial. There was no sign of life among her, only the mustily smell of decay and disgust. She could feel the tears emerging from her eyes, feeling them fall onto her cheeks and onto the blindfold. She took in a frightened breath, then exhaled very slowly. What was the man talking about? - what thing had he done? - what were they planning on doing with her? - what were they going to do with the people she loved?_

_Her mind altered her reality, making herself become irrational and disgruntlement. All she wanted to do right now was to get out of here and find Booth. Find him and tell him what he means to her. More angry tears were forming alongside her beautiful blue eyes, but this time she let them out freely instead of keeping them in._

_'Help me Booth.... Please..' She whimpered quietly as she slowly felt her knees become weak and her strength failing her. 'I'm sorry......'_

_She straightens her back against the wall, forcing her eyes open against the blindfold. She pulls her body upward with all her strength, trying to free her broken arm against the harsh rope. The pain was so intense it felt like harsh needles flying against her pale skin, messing up her ability to think and feel. She tries and tries with all of her might to free herself but fails to come to the senses of ever being able to free herself from the ropes. With her free hand she tries to find where the loose end of the rope was. Like a blind person she moves her hand up her arm slowly, trying to find how far the rope was. She was held captive, gagged, beaten and choked to death; what more can they do to her?_

_She let out a small cry as her free hand grasped a hold of the rope. Pain soared through her body as her blood reached a boiled point. She clawed her way through the rope trying to free herself from the rope's cunning edges. She moaned as her pain only got worse._

_**xx**_

_"Jonnie he's in the trunk of my car," Frank made his way to his car as he glances back at Jonnie nervously. His pot belly bounces as his hands move violently from his torso. He seemed calm in the basement, but now, he was panicking for his life. "you told me to get the agent, and now…" his prattling trailed off as he stared at his trunk nervously. His hand met with the top of the trunk and his evil brown eyes glanced back at his associate. "Are you sure this is a good idea Jonnie?" He asked meaninglessly._

_Jonnie pushed the man out of the way only to glare at him. "Of coarse kidnapping him was a good idea! I want him to suffer, to feel the pain of taking her away from me! Now, open the damn trunk, you bastered."_

_His devilish eyes stared only at the trunk, his hands became sweaty, while his mouth becomes dry. He takes a deep breath as Frank opens the trunk to find a man inside._

_The man's eyes were glued shut, his mouth seems to be dry, his face was badly bruised and his suit was covered with blood. The man seemed to be sleeping or possibly trying to conceal his fear._

_Frank and Jonnie look at each other with victory. His eyes trail off to meet with the man again. Jonnie studies him with disgust, anger, rage and with a great amount of jealously. He takes a deep, angry breath and grabs the man's arm up, jerking his body up out from the trunk of the car. The agent was heavy, too heavy for Jonnie to lift up. He moans with both anger and pain as Frank steps in to help him._

_"Need help boss?" He asks grabbing the man's other arm._

_"I don't need help! I can do it! Damn you!" He curses while the man fell onto the concrete ground. "That's gonna hurt when the basterd wakes up." He says rubbing his hands together with infuriated passion. He begins to lick his lips as the agent moans with pain._

_His handsome brown eyes opened and begins to scan his surroundings. It is a meadow filled with melancholy. The flowers were dead, the trees were dead and the earth among him seemed lifeless. He felt a kick to his lower abdomen and he moaned again in the same way._

_"Agent frickin Booth," Jonnie says unemotionally. He draws his foot up again but Frank stops him. He glares at the man. "What the hell are you doing!?"_

_"Well, I think it'll be better if we kick him in front of his wife, you know our plan?" he says in such a low voice that Booth doesn't over hear them._

_He nods with apathy, brings his gun from his pocket and lowers it to the back of Seeley's head. He lowers his body down and whispers, "Now, I want you get your ass off of this ground and listen to every order that comes out of my mouth, got it?" He says it cockily, while he starts to grin with pleasure. He was showing dominance and power. He likes showing off this way to make Booth seem small and weak._

_Booth doesn't want to listen, he doesn't want to give up on finding Temperance either. His mind was focused on seeing her alive not wound up dead in the place he was holding her prisoner. He remembers her crispy lips brushing against his, her perfume makes him want to grab a hold of her and kiss her passionately. He misses her, he needs to see her, he needs to feel her breathing in her ears and he needs to know that she is alive before he kills someone._

_"Are you deaf??" Jonnie says kicking him in the chest this time. "Get up now!"_

_His commands are not fully reaching Booth's ears. He hears him, but isn't listening to him. "I'm not moving until you tell me where my wife is." He hisses while blood pours out from his ears._

_Frank kicks him this time. "Get the hell up!" His pot belly bounces from the loose weight when he kicks the agent. The first thing that comes to Booth's mind is to shoot these two men, but he cannot bring himself to do so, he was too weak._

_He feels his body becoming numb, his fingers were loosing circulation from the ropes and his legs feel like they have lost all of the blood within them. He takes a deep breath, forcing himself up from the ground._

_"That's it." The men say at the exact time. They watch him hungrily while Jonnie holds the gun close to Booth's head._

_Booth gets up from the melancholy ground in time to face away from the men. He can feel blood draining from his body faster than his legs are capable of standing on the ground. He groans with pain as he hears the order to face the man. He doesn't listen though, his thoughts were only on his wife, his friend, his partner. He raises his head to meet with the dolts that took his family away from him. His eyes shined with a great deal of agony, hatred and with a force of irritation written deep within the core of his brown eyes._

_"Where is my wife!" He demands while the gun is pointed at his forehead. At this moment he hears her voice inside his head, begging him to just be quiet and obey their orders. He closes his eyes and forces his anger to relinquish into the dusky air. He raises his head firmly, then he says calmly. "Just tell me where she is, tell me she is alright." He was practically begging the men into seeing her, to look into her crystal blue eyes and take her into his arms._

_Jonnie never removes the gun from Seeley's head. He doesn't want to, he never wants to. He takes a deep pathetic breath and talks huskily to the agent. "She doesn't love you, actually she never did-"_

_"You lying weasel, you don't even know her nor do you know me so I suggest you leave us both alone!" Booth yells as the gun starts to make a small hole on his forehead._

_"Shut the hell up Booth!" he says bitterly and angrily. "I do know who she is! Oh, she is beautiful alright, even more so in person. She is talented, fun to be with and she is a really good author....."_

_Is this man prattling? God, if I had my gun right now I 'd totally be the first to shoot him. He talks about Bones like she is a fantasy in his dreams or something. Makes me sick just thinking that this pervert thinks he has a relationship with her. Yes, Bones does love me, I know she does. Sure, we have our problems but we work through them, that's the way we are. But, I haven't seen her in weeks......_

_Booth's mind betrayed him. It betrayed every thought has ever encountered in his head. She loves me, I know she does..... He fell silent as the man began to tie a blindfold around his eyes._

_She basically told him she needed space, away from him. Her exact words were sharp and unforgettable, hurtful and distinguishable. He knew she loved him, needed him and wanted to be with him, but she was just too angry and scared to say anything. He wanted to see her to apologize to her, to tell her what she meant to him. But, a small part of him wanted to keep a little space between them._

_**xx This morning. Before the kidnapping. xx**_

_Brennan made her way into Booth's office with a slightly frustrated expression written on her face. Her hair was in a bun, her skirt veered from side to side. Her anger had been shown through irritated furry, with a hint of frustration. She could have easily gone into his office and calmly told him what was on her mind; but no, she was going to do something a lot worse than that._

_She stopped at the door. There was a voice inside of her that told her to rethink her options; she should have listened to that voice. She took in a deep, flustered breath and opened the door without hesitation._

_'Bones," Booth said warmly. He tilted his head up to look at her; he was very happy to see her._

_"I need to talk to you Booth." Brennan said placing her hands on her hips with frustration._

_"I do too-"_

_"Seeley, I know Frank Philips killed that foster girl. I know he strangled her tiny little throat until it broke." Her voice was harsh, distant and full of disgrace._

_"Bones, I already went through this with you there is no evidence that Philips is our guy. Alright?" He said warmly. He walked up slowly toward her and took her into his arms._

_"Seeley, I-" She hesitated while moving closer into his embrace. She loved it when she was this close to him._

_"Hallie Roth was a eleven year old girl that lost her parents in a fire. She had nobody else to turn to, to love her. I know how that feels to have no one at such an early age..... Booth I just wish we could have done something to help her, you know? But, sometimes I wish that we could have saved her, like you've saved me."_

_Booth broke the embrace and just looked thoughtfully into her blue eyes. "Yeah, I know Bones. I'm sorry this happened.." He said kissing her brow ever so gently._

_"It isn't your fault, Booth." she said closing her eyes._

_The side of his cheek lay firmly on hers. "Bones, you know I love you right?"_

_She smiled warmly. "Yes, I do."_

_They were silent for a moment until Brennan broke it. "I miss you." she said leaning her cheek against his. She could feel his love for her grow with each kiss that was planted on her delicate skin._

_"I miss you too."_

_**xx**_

_  
Brennan felt her tears filling her eyes like a river flowing down a waterfall. Her breathing became difficult, her mind became heavy with memories of her partner and herself. She wished he was here, to scoop her up in his arms and hush her silent cries. They had many issues that they needed to work on and she knew that. All she wanted right now was Booth._

_Her hearing became alert. They were coming back, great. What are they going to make me do this time. - What were they going to do to my well being? - The baby's? - I want to see Booth......_

_"Temperance!" Jonnie calls out. "I have a present for you!" His voice is filled with excitement. But, Tempe doesn't seem to even choose to hear him. The only thing that was on her mind was her "gift" from him?_

_Frank puts Booth's tied hands on a hook while Jonnie waits for him to finish. Booth is about a few feet away from Brennan. On the count of three the men begin to take off the blindfolds._

_Booth's ears become sensitive, he wants to hear her voice, he knows she is some where around here and he knows she will be glad to see him._

_Booth is the first to see the light while his eyes shoot directly toward the woman in front of him. They stare at each other for a long time. They memorize each other so enchantingly. They don't say a word at first, not wanting to ruin the moments of their life together._

_She feels the tears in her eyes at the way he looked. He was badly beaten up, blood running down his suit, his hair was disheveled and he looked like he was loosing his mind without her. She stares at him and mutters. "Seeley..."_

_**xx**_

_Sometimes our pain is so delicate, so indescribable, so evil. But when I see you, that pain seems to vanish before my very eyes._

_**xx**  
_  
**_ So, I am really wanting your input on this story because I really am starting to feel like it isn't going anywhere. If you don't understand it then go to my livejournal which is on my profile and I will be happy in explaining it to you what it is I am doing. Again, thanks for reading this story. At the moment I am writing another novel (a real one, not a fanfic) so my updates will be frequent. Thanks for reading and have a good evening._**

**_H._**


End file.
